Finding Myself
by babygirl7801
Summary: Katie is alone for the first time since she was born, attending University in Seattle. The strange world of Vampires and Werewolves enters her life, but Katie has her own secrets. Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns Twilight!**

It was heartbreaking to leave my family in Alaska, but I was happy to be doing something on my own. I had never completely alone, without the over-protection of my family.

I sighed, remembering the horrible fights between Matt and Rachel when I got accepted here. Leaving me alone was never supposed to be an option. Matt and I applied to all the same schools, but with money being tight we had to make the tough decision. Matt and Rachel were in Alaska, where he had been accepted with a four-year full scholarship, while I was in Seattle…alone.

Being alone was easy when since I lived in my head. It was just easier since we moved so often, and I rarely had any friends. Not that I minded, I didn't relate to most people. Hearing their thoughts only made me more eager to be self reliant.

There was no reason for the self pity or loneliness that was seeping through; I was finally at the University of Washington, pulling my two suitcases through the doors into my new home…a dormitory.

_Suck it up, Katie. So what if it's prison like_, I thought, as I gazed at the cement building. This was now my home. Making it safely to the third floor, only slightly annoyed by the perverted comments in the heads of male Neanderthals, I pushed open the door to my room.

It was larger than I expected, two beds, one on each side of the room; a large window separated the two halves. At the end of each bed, a four drawer dresser, in the corners near the door small desks, dull white paint…quaint intuitional, not a style I would have chosen.

At least I will have my own stuff. My roommate had already claimed the right side of the room. I hoped it's a her, it was a coed dormitory.

The roommate's bed was made in a brown and green quilt; there was a laptop on the desk and multiple pictures surrounding the other side of the room.

Pulling out my favorite soft, purple throw blanket and green cotton sheets from my suitcase, I made the bed, finishing the task by tossing on my pillow. Glancing down at the three silver framed pictures I brought. I took a deep breath, missing the faces staring back at me.

Matt and Rachel were the only family I had; two of the framed pictures were of the three of us. The last one was of my grandparents, they had past away two years ago, but I always felt them with me. I shook away the images, standing up, returning to my suitcase.

My clothes fit easily into the small dresser, glad I didn't have much for once in my life. Sliding the suitcases under the bed, my side of the room was complete.

Pulling out my laptop, I promised Matt an email after I was settled, and I needed to see if I could find a weekend job.

As I waited for it to completely boot up, a quick note to Matt than the job hunting can begin.

_Matt-_

_ I miss you. I am settled in, going to look for a job. I will let you know how everything goes._

_ Give Rachel my love…I love you_

_ KEM_

_Maybe a bit too short,_ I thought as I hit send. I pulled out the paper I bought at the airport and began to get maps for a few restaurants and pubs that were hiring. I was in luck, there was a bar just a few blocks away.

I pulled my wallet out of the drawer of my dresser, inspecting the contents to ensure they were what I needed. I shoved the wallet into my small bag and headed to the bar. With the new semester starting, I felt like I needed to get my foot in the door as soon as possible, it wouldn't be long before places were flooded with college applicants.

I found the small corner bar easily, the outside dressed in UW posters and bumper stickers.

The smell of old smoke and alcohol hit me, it was the smell I had come accustomed to…New Hampshire…it was our home for eight months, the longest home we ever had. There was normalcy and a semblance of a life, and I hoped I could have that here.

I squared my shoulders and walked in confidently. The bartender looked up and smiled.

_Young, fresh meat_, he thought.

"Hi, I was wondering if you were still hiring," I said as he looked me up and down. His greasy hair fell in his eyes as he leaned against the bar, a faded snake tattoo showing on his forearm.

"We are, but you need to be twenty one," he emphasized.

"I assure you, I am old enough. I worked as a server and bartender in New Hampshire. May I speak with someone who can hire me?" I pressed getting annoyed with his cynicism.

"Sure, babe, wait here." He turned toward the back smiling, his thoughts were sultry and horrid.

The bartender walked out with a younger man following. He was tall, but most people towered over my mere five feet two inches. He was perfectly pale with dark blond hair and hollow brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Greyson, the assistant manager," he introduced holding out his hand.

I took a calming breath and silently chanted _I am happy_. Not entirely normal, but I feared touching people.

"I'm Katie Morgan." I shook his hand continuing my chant.

My hand burned as soon as he took it, his face didn't change, and he seemed passive as he rocked my hand up and down. I shoved both hand in my pocket when he released.

"Trent tells me you are here for a job." Greyson motioned me to a pub table.

"Yes, I need some extra money and I just need something on weekends."

"First, can I see an ID?"

I pulled out my wallet and handed him my New Hampshire driver's license, which said I was twenty four. It had never been contested.

"Looks good. Let me get you an application." Greyson handed my ID back to me and headed to the bar, returning with a sheet of paper and a pen.

I filled the application quickly, putting down Rachel and Matt's address in Alaska as well as my previous history in New Hampshire. I handed it back, waiting for his scrutiny.

"Did you really work at Kay's for six months?" he asked.

"I did. I was a server and bartender. I will admit, I was not the best bartender."

He nodded, "You only want to work weekends?"

"Friday after 6, anytime Saturday or Sunday," I answered eagerly.

"Can you come in about seven on Wednesday? We can get your paperwork completed and hopefully have one of the girls start to show you the ropes."

"Really?" I squealed. "That would be fine. I will see you Wednesday."

Greyson held out his hand as I jumped from the bar stool. I took easily, thanking him as my hand burned again under his touch. He was happy and desired, it was then I realized I couldn't hear his thoughts. He was silent.

I had a job. I also found someone that I couldn't hear, I was having a good first day.

I jogged back to campus, stopping to grab a salad and soy milk before heading back to my room.

Skipping down the hall, I heard voices from my room.

_Time to meet the roommate_, I thought.

"You can't stay here," a male voice commanded.

"We don't know anything," a female voice challenged.

"You realize who this one looks like, right?" a different male asked.

"Not possible. It's just not possible."

Enough eavesdropping, I pushed the door open. The earthy smell from the room made me smile missing the woods I loved.

The four strangers in the room glared at me as I entered. The boys were easily pushing seven feet tall, their tanned skin and dark hair only emphasized the danger I sensed. The two girls were different, one tall, muscular, the other small, feminine. They all had black hair and the darkest of brown eyes.

"Who are you?" One of the boys shouted.

"I'm Katie Morgan, this is my room," I whispered looking down at the gray carpet shutting the door.

I set down my food items on my desk. I could feel the tension in the room; it was hard to distinguish between all the voices in my head, not knowing which voices were theirs.

"I'm Leah, your room mate," the taller muscular girl said. "That's Seth, Jared and Kim."

"Have you been the only one in the room?" Jared barked.

"As far as I know. Why?"

"It's nothing, something just doesn't feel right." Jared crossed the room in two steps.

Leah stared at my eyes, feeling my face heat knowing how freakish my eyes could look.

"It's the eyes, I know they are weird. I'm still trying to get used to them." I explained.

"It is unusual," Leah commented visibly relaxing. "You haven't had them for long?"

"No, my eyes were deep forest green a year ago, then I woke up one day and they were yellow. They aren't so bad most days, maybe more hazel, but some days they can be canary yellow." I sat down at my desk picking at my salad.

"You're not going to elaborate?" Jared asked.

"Um…No. I mean you all seem ready to toss me out the window."

They all stared at me, none of them truly relaxing. With the sarcasm lost, I began to eat my salad trying to ignore their irritation. I did not understand their obvious hatred of me.

"Who's this?" Seth asked breaking the minutes of silence holding one of my pictures in his hand.

"Those are my grandparents. They passed away two years ago."

"And these other two?" he asked picking up a different picture.

"That's my sister Rachel and my brother Matthew."

"Where are they?"

_Seth was full of questions, _I thought.

"Matt received a scholarship to the University of Alaska. He and Rachel are there."

"Your eyes are green in this picture, but not this one." Seth handed the pictures to Jared.

"You are correct." Why was he being so intrusive? My lack of contact with people seemed less awful than making small talk.

"I need to get back to my room," Kim sighed lifting herself up from Leah's bed. She seemed like she was trying to escape.

The three others nodded at each other, a silent form of communication. My phone rang as they walked to the door. I fished it out of my bag, Matt flashing on the ID. I waited for the door to close behind them before I answered.

"Hey," I greeted trying to sound cheerful.

"_What's wrong_?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"_I know you're not. I can feel it, Katie._"

"It's fine. I am just tying to settle in. I found a job already." I tried to change the subject.

"_That's good. Is that why you are upset_?"

"Matt, I am fine. You need to let me deal with myself, by myself," I huffed.

"_Fine_." He relented. "_I miss you little one. If you need me, please call. I worry when I don't know why you are upset_."

"I love you, Matt. Give Rachel my love. I will talk to you soon." I snapped my phone shut as the tears began to stream down my face.

He would always know when something was wrong. He called it our 'twin thing', but it was more than that. Our connection was strong and even hundreds of miles apart I knew how he felt, it only made me miss him more.

After packing my backpack for the first day, I decided it was a good time to try and get to bed. I brushed my teeth then I was safely in my favorite green pajamas crawling into bed, pulling the blanket around me as I curled on my side. Breathing in, Matt scent lingered on all of my things and for now it felt like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns Twilight!**

The first few weeks had flown by without any difficulties. I was enjoying my classes and having fun at work. Leah and I shared one class. She sat next to me, but she was always anxious.

Her thoughts were guarded. I didn't understand why, but it really wasn't my problem. Of all the thoughts, I was ecstatic when they were guarded instead of the illicit or corrupt.

On top of trying to block most thoughts, I found I was having vision problems. People were surrounded by clouded colors. Leah was the deepest of green and most students were surrounded by varying degrees of white. I couldn't figure why my vision was changing. It didn't effect how good my vision was, just an added annoyance.

Bianca walked over to me as I rushed from the library. She was the only friend I had; she was in a majority of my classes. Her family was in Arizona, we were a good fit. She usually said what she thought, but there were times even her mind would wonder into the tainted section.

She was five-ten, olive skinned dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her round face and doe eyes made her appear still child like. She was surrounded by white. There were a few exceptions to the white or off-white haziness.

It was Friday and the campus was buzzing with excitement of having parties. Bianca was no exception.

"So, we made it through the first month, are you doing anything tonight?" Bianca threaded her arm in mine I kept my hands in my pockets.

"Working, you?"

"Maybe I will stop by and see you. I don't really want to go out alone," she sighed keeping step with me.

"Why don't you ask Lillian, she may want to go with you," I pressed.

Lillian was a friend of Bianca's. I was slightly uncomfortable around her, but Bianca really like her. She was only in two of my classes, the three of us sharing History.

Lillian was beautiful, it was hard to be around her and not feel inadequate. Her raven black hair fell to her thighs, her dark brown eyes were narrow against her oval face, her skin looked pale against her dark attributes, surrounded by a dark red, it was close to a blackening red. Her brother, Greyson the assistant from the bar, was deep red, like blood. Greyson and Lillian didn't look alike at all, but I couldn't talk, Matt and I looked nothing alike and we were twins. But it seemed different with them. I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to not let either of them feel my agitation.

"I guess I could or maybe we both could come see you," she decided.

"Just have some fun," I sighed in resignation.

"Ladies," Greyson greeted as we walked into Chemistry.

"Greyson, do you think Lillian would like to hang out tonight with me at Katie's work?" Bianca asked.

"I am sure she would love that." Greyson smiled as Bianca and I walked to our table.

The professor called the class to attention, handing out lists and directions for us to complete an experiment. Bianca and I worked diligently, finishing just before the class ended. I was positive it was done correctly and if Bianca was as accurate as I was, it would not have taken the whole hour. Most people were not as accurate, but it still bothered me to endure their flaws.

Bianca met me in my room after my last class. I was already changed into my black jeans and red t-shirt as she waited on my bed flipping through my photo album, something she did whenever she waited for me. I thought she would bore, but I always found her interested. She studied each of the pictures. I had another photo album hidden in my drawer. I wrestled with the idea of letting her thumb through it, but always decided I didn't fully trust anyone.

Plugging in my laptop before I reached for my phone.

_Laptop died, will email tomorrow-K_, I texted Matt quickly. He had become needy, wanting emails almost everyday.

"Ready," I called pulling the door, surprised as Leah walked in as if she were waiting for me to open the door.

"Thanks." She smiled throwing her stuff on her bed.

"Leah, you remember Bianca?" I asked.

Leah and I spent very little time in the room, much less in the room together. She had met Bianca once or twice, but I still felt the need to introduce them.

"Of course, how are you?" Leah asked.

"Good. We were heading to the bar; do you want to join us?" Bianca asked.

I saw the confusion in Leah's face. "She meant, she and Lillian are going to hang out while I am at work and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"Oh, not tonight, but I will definitely take you up on that." Leah seemed happy.

I followed Bianca out of the door. We walked silently to the bar and found Lillian waiting for us at the door. She hugged both of us before we walked in together. The two of them found a table away from the jukebox and pool table. I waved good-bye as I headed to the back.

The night was uneventful, no fights or even arguments. I was pleased as I made my way back to my room. It always seemed like there was some kind of ruckus at the bar on Friday night. I started walking down the hall to my room; I heard Leah's voice talking. There was a male voice in the room with her. Too tired to care about manners, I pushed the door open, letting it slam behind me as I threw my bag on the floor.

Leah had my album in her hand and was showing it to another tall, muscular tanned man with dark black hair and eyes. He grinned at me, which made me uneasy.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down on my bed in front of them.

Leah and the boy sat across from me on Leah's bed, both looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Her friend was also surrounded by green. I wondered what similarities they had.

"Seriously, I don't care that you were looking at my things, it's only a little creepy," I commented.

Leah took a deep breath, "Katie, this is Jake. I asked him to look at your pictures. You just look so familiar; I thought we might find a clue."

"She really does, except her hair is red and she is tiny," Jake commented.

"You've seen my pictures." I grabbed two frames, "my grandparents and my siblings."

I handed the pictures to Jake. He didn't really look at them.

"Your mom or dad, maybe we know them," Jake pressed.

He must have seen the resentment or sadness in my face because he was immediately sitting next to me apologizing.

"It's fine. I only know these people." I pointed to the pictures. "I have no other family. I was told _she _died during child birth and _he_ has never been a part of my life."

"I'm sorry." Jake rubbed my back. I could feel the sorrow and annoyance.

I backed away. I didn't need to feel any added emotions.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Jake said looking at Leah for an explanation.

"It's not you." I moved near the desk keeping distance.

"She doesn't really let people touch her," Leah said. She grinned as my eyebrows rose. "I pay attention. I think Bianca is the only one you let close enough and she just holds your covered arm or back."

"I didn't know anyone was paying that close attention to me," I whispered.

"I'm not trying to worry you," Leah rushed.

"I know. I just try not to let it bother me, but I have to try harder," I said to myself.

_She's so nervous. Why is she so afraid?_ Leah thought.

_Germs or OCD?_ Jake thought.

_Please just drop it, please_, I thought willing them to leave it.

Leah smiled, _you are a strange girl._

My hands twisted with my uneasiness, _like I haven't heard that before._

"I knew it," Leah shouted.

Jake and I both stunned, staring at her.

"You are telepathic," she yelled.

"What?" Jake moved blocking my view of Leah.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied.

"Right, I have been trying for ages," Leah gushed. "I heard you sometimes, but I wasn't sure. I kept my thoughts as close as I could just in case. I was right."

Leah began pacing happily,

"What do you mean you heard me? I can only read minds and even that is new."

"How new is this for you?"

"Just before school started."

"Do you have other abilities?" Jake asked.

"Um, why do you ask?" I pressed my palms together, something that always calmed me.

"You do," he said triumphantly.

"No I don't, like the mind reading isn't weird enough."

Jake didn't stay much longer. Leah paced the room thinking about how strange I was. I was happy to go to bed and forget this strange night. I knew Matt would kill me when he found out. I would have to keep it from him. My phone rang as I thought of lying to him…I knew it, stupid twin.

"What? I'm tired and I'm alive," I answered.

"_What happened_?"

"Nothing. Just tired," I lied.

"_Katharine, I am not amused_," Matt griped.

"Seriously, Matt, you need to back off with the whole, I feel like something is wrong. I am hundreds of miles away from you, I miss you like crazy and occasionally I have a rough day. Deal with it and stop trying to protect me." I snapped the phone shut guilt running through me…crap, it wasn't my guilt.

Being a chicken, a set the phone down and decided to deal with Matt later. He would forgive me, he always did.

The next weeks went by quickly, Matt and I worked things out. He was still obsessive, but he would try and give me space.

It was the end of mid-terms, which meant more parties and drunken stupid boys. I was excited, but only because it was Halloween and even though I had to work, it was always fun to play dress up. Since I worked at the bar, I thought tavern wench would be fun.

I zipped up the knee length gold skirt and tightened the matching corset, it was a bit trashy, but still hid most my skin under fabric. I pulled on the knee high boots with six inch heels. I curled my long burgundy hair in large ringlets, letting it rest down my back. I don't normally wear makeup, but putting on dark eyeliner and red lipstick made the costume that much better.

Once I was satisfied, I grabbed my bag and rushed into work. Trent was a pirate and Brittany, the other waitress, was a nurse. Her dress barely covered her butt.

"That's great," Greyson said as I walked in to get my apron.

"I thought it was fitting." I turned in a circle for him before engaging the masked mob in the bar.

My first table was two men in hideous dresses. It was scary to look at them, their hairy legs and scruffy faces with green and pink frilly fabric.

"Lose a bet?" I asked leaning against the table.

"This was the bet and we won."

"We'll take two beers." The second boy was mortified, which made it that much more amusing.

"You two make some scary looking girls." I walked away happy in their misery.

I had been working for a couple hours when Leah popped over to me while I waited for drinks at the bar. She and I had gotten closer after the night with Jake.

"You don't look too sluty," she commented.

"Really, I was going for slut," I joked.

"Yeah, right. I have some friends. We are in the back over by the pool table. Come say hi when you get a chance." She pointed to a group taking up two tables near the back of the bar.

"Sure, give me a few." I gathered my drinks on the tray walked them to the table of girls in the shortest tightest costumes I had ever seen. Giving the girls their fruity alcohol laced drinks I noticed a man had sat at one of my tables. I would get his drink then see Leah, most people could handle a few minutes without a waitress once they had a drink in their hand.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" I asked pulling out my pad from my apron.

"You would wear that," the familiar voice taunted.

"Aiden!" I jumped toward him hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Matt said you were here, so I thought I would chance you were working," he said setting me down.

"Wow, it's so good to see you," I gushed letting him sit back down.

"How's school?" he asked.

"It's fine. What can I get you?" I held my hands up for him to stay back.

"Katie, did you change your diet?"

"No, still the same."

"Huh, I'll take a beer." He smiled removing the concern from his face.

Aiden was Matt's closest friend, but Matt still held our secrets from him. A familiar face was nice. I was sure Matt sent him to look in on me. I took his beer to him and promised to return, walking to Leah in a haze.

"Hi." I stood next to Leah glancing around the table.

"Katie, this is Emmett and Rosalie and you remember Jake and Jared. Everybody this is Katie Morgan."

"Nice to meet you." The group nodded.

"You are all visiting Leah?" I asked.

"Yes," Leah answered.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but it was nice meeting all of you." I felt uneasy standing with them; I just wanted to enjoy my night. I walked back over to Aiden.

"Problems?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Katie, who are your friends?" He nudged his head in the direction of Leah.

"Leah's my room mate and those are her friends."

"Stay away from them," Aiden growled.

I shot up glaring at him. "You don't get to give me orders. Matt doesn't get to give me orders. Do you understand me?" I stood up crossing my arms over my chest. He glared at me, his eyes darkening. Fear rose, but I held my ground.

"You cannot be friends with anyone who can hurt you." Aiden grabbed my wrist. I felt his anger and tension flow into me. I tried to pull away, but it was futile. He was stronger and he was starting to hurt me.

"Let her go," It was the last I heard before my mind went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns Twilight!**

It was always the same scene…_I was being stalked as I tried to hurry down the street. I could smell the dirt and vomit from the ally. Feeling eyes on me, I stupidly stopped and looked around. Matt, he would watch me from a distance, always ready to protect me. As the hands grabbed my arms, I knew I was wrong. His lust and desire turning my stomach_…

I sat up, the light shining through the window blinded me. My face was hot and sticky, I rubbed my hands hard trying to pull myself out of the nightmare.

"Oh, thank god. Are you ok?" Bianca was kneeling on the floor, rubbing circles on my back.

"I'm fine."

I pushed the blankets away, looking confused as I noticed I was in my pajamas.

"I changed you," Bianca said.

"Thanks."

My head throbbed and my wrist ached, I stumbled out of bed. Bianca holding on to me carefully as I made my way to the communal bathroom. I was glad to have the extra support. My eyes were the brightest canary yellow. I splashed water on my face to remove the sweat. My wrist was purple from Aiden's hand. I ran my fingers over it, the anger still lingered. Bianca opened the door back to my room; I held the door frame as I noticed Aiden sitting on my bed.

"Katie, before you say anything, please let me apologize. I am so sorry."

"It's fine." I kept my eyes down not wanting to see him. It wasn't his fault.

"I won't be far if you need anything." Aiden rushed past, the door groaned as I slammed it.

I crumpled up on my bed letting the tears over take me. Bianca gently smoothed my hair and rubbed my back as I cried out my fears and anger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really."

"If you do, you know I am here." She hugged me before leaving the room.

Bianca was good at reading me - knowing I needed to be alone. I curled into a ball and pulled the blankets over my head. I just wanted to forget the whole night. I was a freak, and I was afraid others would see through my normal façade.

"God, Leah," I whimpered awakened from sleep, flipping the blanket off of me.

"You should get up anyway," she snapped back.

I focused on the blonde statuesque woman with Leah, Rosalie from last night.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"We just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright," Leah stated.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

"I know you don't believe me, but we can help."

"Leah, I don't need any help. I'm fine."

"Sweetie, you are not fine. You are good at pretending, though," Rosalie indicated.

"You don't know anything about me," I snapped.

"You're right, but we would like to."

"Rosalie, I appreciate your concern, but I can't talk about it."

Rosalie and Leah nodded leaving me alone in the room. It was dark, dismal, I pulled my blankets around me. I stayed in bed the rest of the weekend, calling in sick to work. After fainting, no one objected.

Monday was strangeness. Emmett met me at the dorm.

"Morning," he greeted.

"It is," I mocked.

I walked past him heading toward me classes. Emmett waited outside my classes and walked from class to class with me, I mostly ignored him. Bianca and Lillian kept their distance from Emmett, which made me resent him even more. I finally had enough. We were walking through the center of campus, a place I found solace, and I turned on Emmett crossing my arms.

"What the hell do you want?" I kept my teeth clenched not wanting to yell.

"I want to talk to you." He stepped back as if my words shocked him.

"About what? Do you normally stalk perfect strangers?"

"Well no, we normally leave the stalking to Edward." He laughed apparently I did not get the joke. His smile pulled his dimples deep in his cheeks, for the first time I really looked at him. His dark curly hair, tall muscular build he was a copy of my grandfather and therefore, me.

My grandfather and I had the same haphazard curly burgundy hair. I was a foot shorter and not as muscular, but held the same broad build; thankfully I carried the breasts to go with it. The dimples…mine were deep on each cheek, only noticeable when I smiled, same as my grandfather. While Emmett's hair was darker and he was taller, he was eerily similar.

Emmett cleared his throat. I hadn't noticed I was silently staring at him.

"Sorry," I mumble before turning away from him heading to my room.

"Wait, what just happened?" Emmett asked keeping step.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"I know I'm handsome, but you were staring intently."

"Whatever."

Emmett followed me into my room. Leah and Rosalie were talking when we arrived. For the first time I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were bathed in baby pink. I giggled seeing brawny Emmett encased in girly pink.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked sitting on my bed more relaxed.

Rosalie sat next to me, while Emmett and Leah took Leah's bed. I tried hearing their thoughts, but only Leah's guarded ramblings came through. Now I was confused, two more random people I couldn't hear.

"Katie, do you have any family history?" Rosalie asked.

I narrowed my eyes, irritation and confusion rising, "What do you mean? I have a family and there is history."

"I meant, do you know you family history? It's obvious you and Emmett look incredibly similar."

"My great-grandfather was named Emmett, but he died before my grandfather was born." I reluctantly pulled out my other photo album hidden in my dresser. "My grandmother made this for me. It's my history, she always said it is better to know where you came from, the good and the bad, then not have a history to cling to."

I ran my fingers over the cover, it was plain faded brown, I had read every news clipping, birth and death certificate. I figured if I could straighten everything out, these people would leave me alone.

"May I?" Rosalie asked.

"It goes back four generations on my grandmother's side. My grandfather's side is more complicated - my great-grandmother's family is in there for six generations, but only to my grandfather on the paternal side. I don't know much about his father's side of the family."

"Thank you." Rosalie moved between Emmett and Leah as they paged through my family.

"I need to get to class, please be careful." I grabbed my bag as my chest tightened. I never allowed anyone to get close enough to me to know anything important about me and in just a few short weeks, Leah had managed to find out about me. What was harder for me to accept was that she seemed fine with everything. I worried about Matt's reaction. Even though I was oldest, if 2 minutes made me any more mature, he was always the protector. He was also bigger, stronger and less fragile than me.

I could only protect him and Rachel from one thing, _her_…She didn't want us or love us, but Matt would never know that.

I sat through class distracted. I didn't need to pay close attention, I could remember anything once it was spoken. I was dreading going back to my room or talking to Matt. I wasn't surprised when my phone vibrated in my pocket as class ended…_Stupid empath._

"Matt," I answered.

_"Katie," Matt matched my tone_.

"I'm fine." I ended the call, letting it continue to vibrate incessantly.

Distracted and concern plagued me as I entered my room. I threw my bag on my bed and sat at my desk, only barely aware the three others were there.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Leah asked.

"Nope."

"Do you want to hear what we found?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really."

Rosalie's face fell flat, I felt horrible, but could muster enough sympathy to change my mind.

"Can I still hang out with you?" Emmett asked.

"You mean follow me from class to class and keep my friends away?" I questioned.

"Maybe we can meet for lunch, just give us a chance," Rosalie begged.

"Fine. There's a café just a block east of campus, I will meet you tomorrow about one."

"We will see tomorrow. Thanks for letting us view your photos." Rosalie brushed her hand against my cheek, I smiled at her happiness.

"See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns Twilight!**

Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of bed. I dressed in a green sweater and dark blue jeans. The bruise on my wrist was yellowing, but still visible, pulling my hair up before heading to class.

"Who was the guy yesterday?" Bianca asked as I sat down in History.

"Emmett. I'm supposed to meet him for lunch." I tried to be vague because I didn't really know who he was.

"Why was he following you?"

"He wanted to talk, but I'm really not interested."

Lillian sat next to Bianca, listening to our conversation. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me. I leaned back in my chair ignoring her. I loved to be immersed in history, it was interesting, even if it was one sided. It put life into perspective; people did so much with their lives with so little, it was humbling.

My mind went to Matt, our history. Did I really care what Rosalie and Leah found? Would it make my life any different, make me any different? It could make me more of a freak then I already was. It didn't really matter, I decided. If I found that we are distant relatives, great, I can keep the distance. I knew they weren't my parents.

_Parents_…That's a loose term, I scolded myself for even thinking about them. Their faces forever etched in my mind, they left us before Matt was even born. The woman who left us with Rachel, at least she showed some kindness.

"Katie?" Bianca questioned. She was standing waiting for me to move.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not paying attention."

I stood, moving quickly out of the room. The day seemed to speed up after that. I knew it was because I was dreading lunch, well apprehensive about the conversation.

I shuffled my feet as I strolled across campus, my pace slower than usual. I kicked my heels against the ground trying to summon a small amount of courage. I inhaled deeply when I saw them through the glass, pulling the door open. I didn't smiled or acknowledge them in a positive manner.

Rosalie stood up smiling at me; she met my gaze sitting back in her chair. Emmett looked afraid and nervous. I walked to the counter ordering some food, returning to their table with my plastic tray.

"Alright, I'm here." I slouched in my chair picking apart my lunch.

"We wanted to explain to you what we found," Rosalie stated.

"I must tell you that it's not going to matter." I goaded, trying to upset them enough to leave me alone.

"We can't explain everything here, but you are related to Emmett, directly related." Rosalie emphasized.

"Fantastic." I kept my eyes on my food.

"You don't want to know?" Emmett questioned.

"Not really."

"I thought it was important to know your history," Rosalie pressed.

"I know my history. I don't need to know my relatives." I snapped.

"Please, just give us a chance. I need you to let me make this right," Rosalie begged taking my hand.

Guilt and sadness filled me. I wanted to make her happy, something changed when she touched me. I pulled my hand away resisting the influence.

"I have to go." I disposed of my lunch and jogged back to campus. Rosalie's face, her emotions running through me.

I was in tears as I slammed the door to my room, leaning against it for support. I couldn't comprehend what happened, Matt was the only one to have any power over me. My fist banged loudly on the door, pushing myself away, pacing my room.

I knew if there was any relation, it was on my grandfather's side. I knew I was afraid and angered. My grandfather's family disowned him when he married my grandmother. I had never met any of them, the controversy around his birth only made their decision effortless. I couldn't imagine how anyone in that family could so easily walk back into my life.

I wanted to keep the distance. I was finally on my own, away from Matt's protective stubbornness, away from my own guilt and fears. They would never want me, if they knew me. I was damaged, a freak…those were the high points.

_Get it together,_ I commanded.

I held the picture of my grandparents, my grandfather and I were close. I missed him, he was the most positive, loving person I ever met. I saw so much love in the picture.

_Anything were having is worth fighting for…Love is as easy as breathing…Find someone who inspires you to better yourself, but loves you unconditionally the way you are…The bad is always easier to see in people, don't be afraid to find the good in everyone…Family is complicated and flawed, forgive and love them like tomorrow isn't coming. _

All the idiotic sayings he told me over the years, they weren't without merit. He forgave his family, he never held a grudge. He knew how I felt about his daughter and not a day went by that he didn't try to change my mind. I needed to be what he was, forgiving, loving, responsible. Maybe this was his way of staying with me, bringing family into my life.

I finished my classes, skipping back to my room. I didn't know how to let anyone into my life, but I didn't think I needed to give complete honesty. I had kept everyone out, it was easier. Could I change the person I was and trust anyone. I took the steps two at a time to the third floor, pushing open the door, my happiness faded.

"Aiden?" I stood in the frame, he was standing near the window his hard expression carved on his face, the thick red aura, similar to Lillian, surrounding him.

"Katie, you know I want what's best for you, right?"

I nodded, slowly closing the door.

"Why are you still meeting those…_people_?"

"Who? Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Yes. They are dangerous."

"They are not. What's wrong with you?" I snapped, anger flooding the room.

"Kate, Matt is worried. He…"

"Stop. Matt is always worried. And I told you, you don't get to tell me what to do."

"I won't let you…"

"It's not your choice, Aiden. You have no involvement in my life. Do you understand?"

"You can't stop me, and I will protect you." Aiden thrust past me leaving me alone in the room.

It only took five minutes for Matt's name to vibrate my phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Matt."

_"Aiden called me. He said you are putting yourself in danger."_

"Aiden is the only one that has hurt me since I have been here. You both can mind your own business."

_"Katie, don't push me. I will drag you back here."_

"I am not your child, Matt. You come here and I won't be the one suffering."

_"Don't threaten me." _

"Believe me, it's not a threat." I ended the call, seething.

What gives him the right? He can't tell me who to talk to, he is not here and he is trying to run my life.

"Ah," I vented.

"Problems?" Leah asked entering the room timidly.

"Matt and Aiden, why do they think I need help living my life?"

"He's your brother, he is always going to want to protect you."

"I don't care. He can't protect me to the point I don't have a life, I am completely sheltered from anything that could hurt me."

"What can hurt you?" Leah asked.

"Aiden claims that Rosalie and Emmett are dangerous and will hurt me. He basically forbids me from seeing them."

"Emmett and Rosalie are not dangerous and they can take care of themselves. Don't worry. So, how did it go today?" Leah smirked changing the subject.

"Completely horrible. I kind of freaked out and ran away."

"They will understand. You really should hear them out."

"I will. I just don't handle the unexpected very well."

"It will all work out." Leah reassured.

I wanted desperately to believe her, but change is difficult. I knew how to survive on my own. I didn't know how to get close to people, to let people into my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns Twilight!**

I didn't contact Rosalie or Emmett, with Aiden lurking about. I thought I would just concentrate on one obstacle at a time. I explained everything to Leah, she said that Rosalie didn't mind waiting. It gave me time to work on my final projects and get my papers written, even if I had a good month before they were due.

I let the weeks pass. Spending hours in the library or with Bianca, hiding seemed a more fitting description. Leah hounded me about Emmett, warring down my patients.

I spent time in my room with my photo albums. I was trying to put the pieces together myself, finding where Emmett fit into my life…in my family.

It was obvious Emmett was related to my grandfather, but after they disowned him, we never heard anything from them. I thought Emmett was a cousin or uncle. I didn't see any evidence. Most of my great uncles had passed away only two leaving children, both girls. Emmett could be the son of one of them. I really did want to find out, just to settle my curiosity.

I logged into my email, hoping to divert myself. There was an email from Matt…

_Katie-_

_ I miss you. I have made some really good friends and I met a girl. Rachel likes her, but I really want you to meet her. Christmas can't come soon enough. Any plans for Thanksgiving? _

_ I know things have been tense and I am sorry about Aiden. He has gone home, but please do not see that as a reason to find danger. I love you. I just can't have anything happen to you. I know you've been worried, conflicted, I hope Aiden leaving will help you relax. _

_ Rachel and I miss you so much. Rachel sends her love. Be safe._

_ -MPM_

I began a reply:

_Matt-_

_ I miss you. I am relieved that Aiden has left. Please don't worry. I am fine and I am not in any danger. I do have some common sense. I am delighted that you found someone. I can't wait to meet her. Give Rachel my love._

_ I miss you._

_ -KEM_

I missed him, hearing he had found a girl was bittersweet. I wanted him to find his love, but I worried that we would never truly be accepted. Leah entered the room, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked resting on her bed.

"That's weird, Matt asked the same thing." I said to myself. "Working, I think."

"Can you get it off? You should come home with me."

"I appreciate the offer, but I would rather not."

"It will be fun. I asked Bianca. She's coming." Leah implored.

"Leah, I can't." I felt horrible, but I did not do well with Thanksgiving. As observant as Leah was, I wondered how she didn't notice my diet.

"If you change your mind, we would love to have you."

"Thanks." I closed my laptop grabbing my apron for work. "Oh, Matt said that Aiden went home."

"That's good."

I shook my head walking out the door. Leah continually expressed her dislike of Aiden and how Emmett worried that I was friends with someone so dangerous. The paradox of trying to have friends and family mix happily.

The bar was already packed when I wondered in for my shift…frat boys. They were playing pool and taking up the entire back of the bar, which meant I would have to take half of them. Brittany loved the attention; she sauntered around swinging her hips to the music.

It only took an hour before I was fed up with fending off drunken boys. Normally, it didn't bother me, once you shoot down their ego they back off, frat boys were different. They took it as a challenge.

"Aren't you glad your working tonight?" Trent teased.

"It's great. No tips and getting my ass grabbed every five minutes. What could be better?"

"If they get too bad, let me know."

I grabbed the pitcher of beer, shoving my way to the table.

"Come on, baby, you know you want me." A dark haired boy slurred.

"Not interested." I glared walking away.

"Bitch," he said loudly.

I leaned against the bar watching Brittany rub on the boys. She was flirting hoping for a good tip, the boys were hoping to get her drunk and take her home. All people were the same, only wanting to help themselves.

Last call could not come soon enough, when Trent said the words I was ecstatic.

"Hey beautiful, I hear I can talk to you now."

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" She found me cleaning tables as people strolled out of the bar.

"Leah said your _friend_ was gone. I hope you don't mind I came by."

"No. I will be done as soon as everyone leaves. If you want to wait for me, we can talk on the way back to my dorm."

"I will be outside." She touched my arm lovingly before leaving.

Her skin was cooler than any normal person. It reminded me of Aiden. I knew he wasn't entirely human. I stopped wiping the table, the pieces finally falling into place. I knew what they were, but they could never know what I was. I was afraid to think about what that meant.

Greyson let me leave a bit early, not making me stay to clean up. Pulling my bag over my shoulder I went to look for Rosalie. I needed to give her a chance. Maybe prove to myself that I wasn't meant to be alone.

_So negative and over dramatic_, I thought.

Rosalie was leaning against the wall looking completely at ease. She followed me to my dorm room, neither of us initiating the conversation. I didn't mind the silence, but most people found it awkward trying to fill it with dribble.

"Katie, do you believe in witches, werewolves, ghosts and vampires?"

I shook my head, swallowing my fear. "It was nice to see you Rosalie. I need to get some sleep, maybe we can talk again."

Running up the stairs and pulling my door open with more force than necessary, I was safe in my room. Leah sat up angrily.

"Sorry," I whispered tip toeing to my bed.

"Did Rosalie find you?" Leah yawned.

"She walked me back here."

I changed and crawled into bed. My mind drifting back to Rosalie, it was an odd question, but I knew she asked for a reason. It was casual, she was relaxed. I knew she would not talk about herself to someone she barely knew. She must have figured me out. I couldn't let my secrets get out to anyone, family or not.

I did my best to avoid Rosalie and Emmett over the weekend, it was complicated since they would show up at work, but I could fake busyness.

I had never been more delighted to have Monday morning arrive. Classes would keep my mind occupied and there was not much time for Emmett or Rosalie to corner me.

_Chicken_, I thought over and over to myself. There was no other explanation for my avoidance.

Leah was relentless about Thanksgiving, but I continued to decline. She enlisted Bianca, but I still held my ground. Leah spent most of Wednesday packing trying to get me to go home with her. She was planning to leave after classes. I relished the idea of having some alone time, not excited about two days with no school or work.


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns Twilight!**

The chill in the air was soothing as I walked around the deserted campus Thursday morning. I missed Matt terribly. The holiday without family was grueling. It was another reason I didn't join Leah. Seeing her with her family, content, loved, I just didn't want to cope with the sadness around strangers.

The trees were orange and yellow, losing their leaves. I sat on a cement bench in the quad, the grass browning for winter. Stretching my legs in front of me, I leaned back letting the partial light hit my face, pulling out a book. I read a few pages before a voice interrupted me.

"How long are you going to avoid us?"

I looked up from my book, Emmett standing above me. "I have been busy."

"You seem very busy." Emmett sat next to me.

"I am enjoying being alone, you are ruining it for me."

"I sense sarcasm."

"At least you have some sense." I scoffed not entirely joking.

"You're not funny."

I ignored him turning back to my book.

"How many times have you read that?"

"This is the second time, why?"

"It looks like it has been read more than twice."

The book was worn, tattered, pages creased and torn, edges frayed.

"I bought it used." I glared at him.

He huffed sitting closer to me. He didn't talk as I continued to read, trying to ignore him. It was easy to get lost in the written word. The book was not classic or beautiful, but it was still enough to keep my mind going, a suspense mystery, lacking in articulation.

Emmett began tapping his foot against the concrete. I frowned pulling myself up from the bench. I wasn't going to escape his impatient behavior and driving me crazy didn't seem to faze him.

"You can't give me an afternoon. You do need to eat lunch," Emmett pestered.

"I'm pretty picky."

"Whatever you want. Just come by for a couple hours."

I stopped walking, turning to him heatedly, "Why are you so intent on talking to me?"

"Because I love my wife and I hate seeing her hurt."

"Again, I ask. Why?"

"Look, she feels guilty and I think you giving her a chance, giving us a chance would help her."

"Fine, I like salad, no meat, fruit and water."

"Great." Emmett pulled out his phone, speaking unnaturally quickly. "Let's go. It will be ready when we get home."

Hitting myself on the head with my book, frustrated that I was so easily manipulated, I followed Emmett to his SUV. As much as I wanted to postpone actually talking with Emmett and Rosalie, I knew I needed to man up and get it over with. I didn't think it would take long, my family wasn't interesting and only a mild sense of deceit.

I kept my hands pressed together, breathing deeply to keep calm. Emmett would peek at me from the corner of his eye. We drove just out of Seattle, turning off the main road to a gravel drive. He wound the car down faster than I was comfortable; he seemed to enjoy the speed.

He pulled up to the front of a large Victorian. Three stories, a dark green wood finish, enhanced the bay windows, wrap around porch with table and chairs, a porch swing, it was homey.

I followed Emmett up the three steps to the plate glass embellished mahogany door. It clicked, he pushed it inviting me into the living room. The furniture matched the house, ivory and tanned fabric sofas, low deep tables hand carved with intricate designs. The stone fireplace was the focal point in the living room.

Rosalie brought in a tray of food, setting on the table gesturing me to sit. My nerves frayed causing me to fidget.

"It's a lovely home," I said. I thought it was a normal remark.

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled. "Please eat."

I picked through the salad, shoveling forkfuls in my mouth. Fresh vegetables laced with light oil, it was delightful. Emmett and Rosalie watched me, sitting on the sofa across the table from me. Finishing nearly the entire gigantic bowl, I wiped my face and sat against the back of the couch folding my hands in my lap.

"Thank you. It was very good."

"It was no problem. Would you like anything else?" Rosalie asked clearing the table.

"No, thank you."

Emmett seemed relaxed as he waited on the sofa staring at me, his grin slightly showing his dimples. Rosalie joined him, leaning slightly toward me.

"So?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I guess this is a bit awkward," Rosalie imagined.

"It is uncomfortable. I mean I don't know you and I have a hard time opening up to people."

"We understand."

I looked around the room, not wanting to stare at Rosalie. I didn't want to be the first one to say anything.

"Your parents died?" Rosalie questioned.

"Something like that."

"They either are alive or dead?" Emmett smirked.

"_She _died giving birth, but _he_, well I don't know." Seemed honest enough, I never actually met him.

"Have you tried to locate your father?" Rosalie asked.

"_HE_ is not my father and why would I want to find him. He wasn't interested in me when I was born."

"How do you know that? Maybe he didn't even know about you."

Anger rose, I needed to keep myself in check. Emmett's phone rang distracting me.

"Alice," he said to Rosalie before answering. "Hello."

_"Where are you?"_ The voice chirped.

"Home. Where are you?"

_"I haven't been able to really see either of you since you arrived. I know Leah's not with you, so what's going on?"_ Her voice rose an octave as she sniped.

"Alice, we're fine. I don't know what could be…" Emmett stopped, curiously looking at me. He took a deep breath.

_"Emmett McCarty Cullen, what did you do?"_ She said his name.

I stood unconsciously pointing at him. "How are you related to me?"

"You heard Alice?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, she's yelling."

_"Who's with you?"_

"Alice, we will call you right back." Emmett ended the call, standing up and throwing the phone on the couch. It began to ring. "What are you?"

"What?"

"Alice can't see us because you're here, you heard our conversation, you seem human," Emmett was piecing things together.

"Human as opposed to alien?" I slightly joked. I tried to shift around Emmett's massive frame. All this time I had thought they figured me out, but now I knew that wasn't the case. This was the end I knew would come. The tension in the room grew.

"What are you?" Emmett was over the table grasping my arms.

Even with my sweater covering my skin, I could still feel Emmett's anger and worry.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I cried. "Please let me go."

"No. You need to tell me what you are. Why are you here?" Emmett shook me lightly. His eyes darkened, I was reminded of Aiden and the pain I knew would take over me.

"Please, you have to let me go," I begged holding on to the last bit of controlled consciousness.

In a flash, I was free. Rosalie was holding Emmett against the wall. I fell to the floor pulling myself into a ball, tears soaking the wood floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie yelled. "She's just a child."

"A child? Alice can't see us, Rose. You know what that makes her. Don't pretend everything is fine."

"Emmett, it doesn't change anything. She is still your blood." Rosalie challenged.

"She is nothing to me." Emmett stormed from the room.

"You know as well as I do that there are certain people who like to tear this family apart. What better way then to send a spy?" Emmett snapped before storming out of the room.

Rosalie walked over to me, the smile on her face was forced. I sat up too quickly, my head spun as I backed away from her.

"I won't hurt you."

"Just stay where you are." I needed to leave. Emmett suspected more than I was willing to share. He also suspected something I couldn't wrap my head around.

"Katie, calm down. I won't hurt you and I don't care what you are."

"Sure," I scoffed. I rested my chin on my knees keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Sweetie, we have secrets, too. That is why Emmett is acting like an idiot."

"I don't care. I want to go."

Rosalie's phone rang, she sighed holding her hand to me. "Hello."

_"How are you?"_ a male voice asked.

"Why are you calling?"

_"It appears Emmett is interrogating Alice. She wanted me to call and check on you."_

"I'm fine, Jasper. Please tell Emmett to quick being a baby."

There was a twinkling laugh on the other end of the line.

_"Alice agrees with you. He is being childish. Do you want to tell me about your friend?"_

"This isn't a good time."

_"Just thought I would warn you, we will see you in a few minutes."_

The call ended. "Stupid pixy," Rosalie whispered.

She began to pace, I watched the back and forth movement.

"Katie, it appears some of our family will be here soon. I don't want to frighten you, but your life is about to get very strange."

"I highly doubt it."

"Katie, Sweetie," Rosalie sat down next to me, "I have an idea of what you are. If Alice can't see you, it means you are not entirely human. I am guessing you have some ability to hide yourself because you don't seem anything, but human. Do you understand?"

"I have to go." I stood up pooling all my courage. I strode to the front door, Rosalie grabbing my hand.

"We won't hurt you. We need to talk."

Forcing my anger and frustration to her, she dropped my hand stepping back. I calmed myself before pulling the door open. There was a girl standing in front of me, her black hair gelled haphazardly, she was only a couple inches shorter than me, the biggest smile across her face. She threw arms around me. I stood completely still, unsure why this person was attached to me.

"I'm sorry. Emmett told me about you. I'm Alice."

"Yeah." I walked out the door after she released me.

"Wait, you don't want to talk." Alice skipped next to me.

"I'm leaving. Nice to meet you."

I continued down the steps.

"Jas will drive you." Alice instructed.

Rosalie looked sternly at Alice, she waved her hand dismissively.

"Fine." I didn't really want to walk all the way back to campus.

A lean blond boy opened the door to the black sedan. His smile, meant to be charming, was alarmingly frightening. I found myself watching him.

"We won't hurt you." His tone was jovial as his face stoic.

"Fine." My normal response when I had nothing to actually say.

"Why were you with Rosalie?" He asked once he was seated in the driver's seat.

"They asked me to come over."

"That was stating the obvious," he grunted.

"I don't know what you all want from me. I didn't want to know anything about Emmett. I didn't care if we were related in some distant uncaring way. I was happy in my own world before they showed up turning my life into a bigger freak show." I vented.

"Emmett's a good man. His fears, while unsubstantiated, are for our whole family."

"Yeah right."

"You don't think so?" Jasper pulled the car to the shoulder of the road. He turned his body toward me.

"He hates me."

"I assure you he doesn't hate you. He is just afraid."

"You're wrong. I know he hates me. I felt him." I rubbed my arm.

"You can't know how people feel."

"Again, you're wrong."

"I know Emmett. He doesn't hate anyone."

"Fine."

"You're frustrated and angry, it's blinding you."

"I am frustrated and angry, but I assure you it doesn't blind me. I know he doesn't like me. I don't know why I suspected he would. It's always the same, once people realize I am a freak." I fidgeted with the hem on my shirt. I felt a safety I hadn't felt since I left Matt.

"If you want it to be different, you should make the effort to change his mind. If you don't think you are worthy, why should anyone else think you are?" Jasper rested his hand on mine. My body clamed instantly.

"Oh, wise one." I laughed. "It's more complicated. I never wanted anymore than what I had. I guess, I just don't know how to want a family or more family than I have."

Jasper raised his eyebrow, confusion and humor filled the car.

"I warned you, I am a freak."

"You didn't tell me you were clinically insane because really, who doesn't want family?"

"Only insane by your standards." I mocked.

"I will make you a deal, you let me take you back so you can have the chance of meeting your family and if Emmett truly hates you, we will leave immediately."

"Deal, but you don't get to decide if he hates me."

"Deal."

Jasper turned the car around and headed back to the house, my heart in my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns Twilight!**

I sat in the car for several minutes after Jasper pulled up to the house. He left the car running as I struggled with my apprehension. His hand resting on mine giving me courage.

"He won't bite," Jasper joked.

"He might." I laughed, humorlessly.

"You know what we are?" Jasper asked.

"I do. I am not sure I am alright with that yet," I sighed.

I was being honest. Jasper smiled understandingly. I felt safe with him, why couldn't I feel safe with anyone else. Maybe it was my own fear that kept me from feeling anything from anyone. I opened the car door deciding to get this over with.

I followed Japer into the house. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch talking. Emmett was absent from the little reunion. Jasper put his hand on the small of my back and forced me further into the room, stopping once I was standing in front of Rosalie.

Rosalie looked passive as she smiled up at me, clearly waiting for me to say something. I couldn't help fidgeting, worrying about what I should say.

"How are you able to hide yourself?" Alice trilled. The silence must have been driving her crazy.

"I didn't know I was."

"You are friends with Leah." Alice pulled me, by the hem of my sweater, to the couch between her and Rosalie.

"She is my room mate." I answered honestly.

"Leah doesn't trust people easily. She hated us forever. It took years before she finally saw us as family." Alice rolled her eyes as she explained. "But if you can hide yourself, she may not realize she doesn't like you." Alice appeared to be speaking to herself or an imaginary person across the room.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you were a wolf like Leah or something else." Alice mused.

"A wolf? Ok, you're insane." I scoffed.

"Right. Because you're so normal," Alice said, sarcastically.

"This is getting us nowhere," Jasper stated.

"I'm not crazy and there is nothing wrong with me." I stood trying to escape their questions.

"Katie," Rosalie stood next to me, "do you know what we are?"

"Relatives?" I questioned.

"Let's try it this way." Rosalie exhaled smiling. "Emmett is your great-grandfather. Do you understand?"

"So, relatives?"

"She knows and she's fine," Jasper stated.

Emmett flew into the room in that moment. I could feel his anger fill me, without him laying a finger on me. I stepped back unconsciously, trying to right my emotions.

"You may be ok with it, but we are not. What are you?" Emmett bellowed.

"I don't know how to explain that." I stuttered.

"Not a wolf?" he questioned.

"No," I whispered.

"Hybrid vampire?" he asked. His term uncaring as his anger rose.

"Emmett, you're hurting her. You need to calm down," Jasper said putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"What? She can read minds and she's an empath?" Emmett questioned.

"It appears so."

Emmett grabbed my hand before I could react. He was so afraid and angry I blacked out instantly, not even having time to pull away from him.

The dark eyes and smell of blood haunted my sleep. The nightmare was worse when others affected me. I knew that this was bad. I heard hushed voices. I opened my eyes slowly, remembering where I had passed out. The room was illuminated by the sunlight reflecting from the light blue walls. I examined my hand, dark purple from Emmett's touch.

"That will harder to hide," I huffed.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry Emmett hurt you," Rosalie soothed.

"I'm fine." I moved away as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Your hand...Emmett can usually control his strength."

"He didn't do this."

"I can see the bruise on your hand," Rosalie challenged. "You don't have to protect him."

I got up from the bed. I could feel the apprehension and anger through out the house. All the emotions running through me were draining.

"I have to go."

"Please stay," Rosalie begged.

"There are too many people here. I have to go." My excuse was hallow, but my flight reflex had kicked in.

I walked out of the house ignoring everyone. I breathed deeply, the fresh air and openness calming me. The gravel crunched as I paced the drive. I couldn't understand why all the emotions were affecting me.

"Do you want to talk?"

I looked up at Emmett, his face pained.

"I'm fine."

"You say that a lot."

"Well, I am." I spat.

"Look, I am sorry about hurting you and the way I acted. My family has been through so much. I just want to protect them."

"I can understand protecting your family. I am trying to do the same. My brother is the most important person in my life. I can't put him in danger." I felt I was saying more than I should. I stepped back from him.

"I am sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you before."

"You didn't hurt me." I held my palm up rubbing my fingers against it. "It happens when someone touches me."

"What happens?" Emmett asked.

"My skin marks up. It is usually easy to hide, but the palm of my hand…" I shrugged.

"No one can touch you?"

"No, people touch me. The purpling is not usually very deep."

"Why does that happen?"

"I don't know. It's been this way my whole life."

"What?"

I internally kicked myself, realizing I hadn't mentioned anything about my freakishness. The others joined Emmett, the four of them staring at me.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I have to get away." I choked the words, the anger and frustrations transferring through me.

"Oh," Jasper exclaimed, stepping away from me.

"What?" Alice asked.

"She is able to feel everything you are all feeling."

"You are an empath?" Rosalie questioned stepping toward me.

"No. I'm not. I usually need physical contact. I am not sure what is happening." I sat on the hard stone.

"Katie, I think it's me," Jasper said.

"I don't understand." I relaxed as Jasper walked toward me.

"I am empathic."

"Without having to touch anyone? You constantly feel others, do your emotions spread?" I asked.

"Yes, I can alter others moods and I don't need physical contact. Do you always need contact?"

"Yes." I held my hand up, the evidence of Emmett's touch clearly visible.

"Does it hurt?" Jasper asked.

"Not usually. There have been a few times that it has burned," I said.

Jasper stood silently with me. The others left us. I found a familiarity that eased my fears. We were similar, even more than Matt and I.

I had been afraid of hurting others by forcing my emotions on to them. I had hurt Matt on a couple of occasions, but he never feared me, he only felt guilt - blaming himself.

The sky had darkened, the stars brightly twinkling above me.

"I should get back to my room," I stated.

"I will drive you," Jasper responded.

He held the door open for me to slide into the passenger seat. Rosalie waved as the car turned down the drive. It was silent as Jasper maneuvered the car back to campus. I thanked him before I dashed up to my room. I was alone, finally.


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns Twilight!**

The light trickled through the window, my eyelids were only barely blocked the brightness. Throwing my arm over my head, I begged for a few more moments of sleep.

"Ah, Um," a man forced a cough.

I peeked under my elbow, Jasper sat uncomfortable on Leah's bed. I huffed irritation under my breath as I rolled away from him. I just wanted to stay in bed and enjoy my sleep.

"Katie?"

"Go away."

"Katie," he sighed.

"Jasper, please just let me be." I pulled the blanket over my head.

"I'm not leaving."

"Well, I'm not ready to get up." I rolled away from him, keeping the blankets around my head.

"I don't want to sit here all day," he retorted.

"You are free to go."

"I know you are comfortable around me. Rosalie thought it might be better if you and I talked. Once you could trust me, then we can bring the others into your life."

I turned back to him slowly pulling the blanket down from my face. I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously? You think this is all about trusting you?"

"Enlighten me," Jasper sighed.

I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. "I don't get close to people. And that is not because I don't trust them; it's because I don't trust myself entirely."

Jasper moved to sit on my bed. He gingerly pulled my bruised hand into his, tracing the discoloration. The coolness of his skin sent small prickles down my arm.

"People don't know they hurt you. You have to know that none of us would ever hurt you."

"But I may hurt you," I whispered, averting his gaze.

Jasper laughed releasing my hand. "Darlin', there's not much you can do to hurt me."

I turned my hand over, examining where Jasper had held it. Nothing... No bruising or marking...

I jumped out of my bed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" He was confused.

"My hand." I turned my hand over.

"Does every touch hurt you or leave evidence?"

"I think I am used to the pain because I don't notice that anymore, but yes there is always some trace discoloration."

I panicked, like an idiot. I should have been relieved to find someone who could touch me, instead I wondered what was wrong with him or me or us together. There wasn't a person that had ever done this to me. Matt and Rachel shied away from touching me just to make sure neither of us were hurt. Now I am freaking out because someone can have physical contact with me. I am so screwed up.

"Katie?" Jasper questioned.

"There's nothing," I sighed.

"Nothing."

"Yeah. How did you do that?"

"I don't know understand what you're talking about."

I held up the back of my hand. "There's nothing."

"You're still bruised." He turned my hand over.

I smirked turning my hand back over. "From you, there's nothing. You left nothing on me."

"I think you need to start explaining yourself. You don't seem happy about this."

"I know it's not a vampire thing because of Emmett. I know it's not a me thing because there has never been anyone else. Why are you different?" I ranted like a lunatic.

"I don't know, but this is not bad. You sound like this is the worst thing to happen to you."

"I just need some time. Would you mind leaving?"

Jasper nodded leaving me alone in my room.

I paced my small room, studying my hand. Was I afraid or grateful? I couldn't decide; I didn't know what I wanted. I had little contact with anyone, I was not sure how to handle it.

"I am such a freak," I whispered to myself. Only I would worry about something so innocent and trivial.

My phone was buzzing from my bag.

"Morning, Matt," I answered.

"Good Morning, how are you?" He asked, innocently.

"Um...good, I guess."

"What happened?"

"I met someone."

"That's great."

"No, I didn't meet someone, meet someone... I met someone who can touch me."

"What?"

"OK, that sounded bad. I have a friend and he touched my hand and left nothing. I didn't feel anything from him. It was different."

"I'm not sure I like this," Matt said, slowly.

"How do you think I feel?" I snapped. I exhaled loudly. "I feel like an idiot. Who worries about this? I would like to have one normal thing in my life."

"_He_ is just a friend?" Matt asked.

I understood where his worry was coming from. He only cared that it was a boy, not about my weird behavior.

"He is a friend. He has a girlfriend." I shook my head.

"I think you should still be cautious, but if he doesn't cause you any harm I think he would be a good _friend_ for you to have."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. Someone else was able to give me what he couldn't. He was my family, my twin brother and he couldn't truly love me the way that I was. He had to be careful and deliberate with me. I knew how much it hurt me, but until now I didn't think about how much it must have hurt him as well.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Who else would freak out about this?"

"Just you, but you are a tad on the strange side." We both laughed, lightening the mood.

I talked to Matt for a good half hour. He told me about Rachel's job at the hospital, she was a nurse in the Labor and Delivery ward. He told me about school and friends he had made. He didn't give any names or a lot of detail, but I knew that it was his way of protecting me. He didn't want anyone to find me or know too much about us. He kept his life and our life separate. He was good at it. He had been doing it for five years, so he should be.

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed solemnly. I missed him so much. I wiped the tears from my face. I needed to get dressed and get out of my room for a while. I was in a big city there must be something to do.

I showered and dressed. I decided to go downtown and wander around. The day after Thanksgiving was a busy shopping day, so I knew I would go unnoticed. Zipping up my jacked and slinging my bag across my body, I headed out of my room and down the stairs.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the entry area of the dorm. I shook my head as I walked over to them.

"Really? Were you waiting down here for me?"

"Sort of. You couldn't stay in your room all day," Jasper joked.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes. "What happened to getting to know you first?"

"I hoped I would solve that in the room, but you seem so intent on pushing us away that we thought the more of us the better," Jasper said.

"I am heading downtown. You can join me if you want."

Alice clapped her hands together. "We're going shopping."

"I was going to look, but you are welcome to shop," I told her.

"Now you've done it. She will never leave if she has a new shopping buddy." Rosalie smiled.

I followed them, silently, to a small black SUV.

Alice stomped her foot. "I wish I would have know, I would have brought the other vehicle. We aren't getting much shopping done with this," she pouted.

I laughed along with Rosalie and Jasper. I couldn't imagine how much shopping she wanted to do. Maybe her other vehicle was a semi-truck.

I sat in the back next to Rosalie. Jasper sped through the empty streets getting us downtown in a few minutes. Alice directed him to a parking spot close to stores she wanted to go into.

Alice flew into shopping mode. She began having people help as soon as she walked into the store. I held back, just wanting to look around and kill time.

"You _don't_ like to shop?" Rosalie asked.

"I do. I just don't need everything in the store to make me happy. I like being slow and lingering around."

"Alice does overdo it." Rosalie laughed.

I nodded in agreement.

I started looking at shoes, waving the salesgirl off when she offered to help. I could use a new pair of boots, the rain and slush was starting soak through my old ones. I picked up a couple pairs. They were nice, but I couldn't afford two hundred dollars for shoes. My stomach growled, reminding me I hadn't eaten.

"You need food. There's a coffee shop just around the corner," Rosalie suggested.

"What about Jasper and Alice?"

"I will let them know, but I doubt they would have missed us."

Rosalie took out her phone, quickly pushing the buttons. "Done." She smiled.

We walked out of the store and down the street. The coffee shop was a Starbucks and it was packed with people. I hesitated at the door before giving inside.

"Here's an empty table," Rosalie said, pulling on my jacket. "Wait here and I will get you whatever you want."

"Really? I don't mind waiting in line."

"We both know you will be more comfortable here. So what do you want?"

"Just some fruit and green tea."

"OK." Rosalie nodded and stood in line.

I watched Rosalie slowly trickle up the line to the counter. She would look back at me and smile. I am sure she felt me staring.

"Can I have this chair?" a boy asked, his hand already on the chair in front of me.

"No, my friend is in line."

He nodded and walked away.

_Is friend the right word?_ I thought. I didn't know what to call Rosalie or any of them for that matter. Friend was a pretty generic term.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked, handing me my order.

"What do I call you?" I asked. "I mean if you're right about me and Emmett, then you are more than a friend, but I can't tell people you are my great-grandmother either."

"I suppose you shouldn't tell them that, but I can't make that decision for you. I will be happy just being your friend."

I admired her honesty, even if I could see her heart breaking as she spoke. She wanted more for us. I wasn't sure what I wanted or was prepared for. If we were family, what did I call her. Everyone knew I only had Matt and Rachel for siblings, so I couldn't say she was my sister. I shook my head, I would figure it out.

"Jasper said that you were worried this morning," Rosalie stated, changing the subject.

"Um...yeah, but it was stupid."

"Can you tell me about it?"

I sighed, "Jasper touched the back of my hand and left nothing. It was weird and I overreacted."

"Does it hurt when people touch you?"

"There's usually no pain, anymore. There was in the beginning, until I was almost two. I am not sure if I got used to it or it stopped, but I don't have actual pain."

"You have pain sometimes?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded, taking a grape into my mouth.

"What bothers you then?" She pried.

"It's their emotions. I don't like being taken over by someone else. Most people are pretty negative and it bleeds through me so easily. I prepare myself for it and it makes it tolerable." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat.

"But at the house, you could feel everyone without contact."

"That was different. I mean I have never had that happen before. It wasn't quite the same either. I could feel them, but they didn't take over." Rosalie looked confused, I continued, "See when someone touches me, their emotions actually become mine, it changes the way I feel. At the house, it didn't. I could feel the anger and sadness, but it wasn't mine. It didn't take me over. I sound like a crazy person."

"No, you don't. You have gifts you haven't learn to control. The telepathy, how is that coming?"

"That is new. I have only had it for three months, maybe a bit longer. I have been able to tune people out pretty easily. I think that is because I have always had voices in my head. I just don't listen to them now," I said, completely serious.

"Maybe you are crazy," Rosalie joked.

"I didn't have friends growing up, so I kind of lived in my head. Had conversations with myself, made a whole world in my head. I know sounds insane, but when I started hearing other people, I just stopped listening to the all the voices in my head...even my own. I can't hear you or anyone else who's bathed in shades of red."

Rosalie cocked her head to one side. "Explain."

"Crap," I sighed. "This is even newer, from the first day of school. People have an aura about them. Most people are differing shades of white. From pure, clean white to a yellowing, dingy white. Leah and her friends are the deepest forest green. You, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are the lightest red, closer to baby pink."

"These are the only colors you have seen?"

"No, Greyson is a dark blood red. Lillian, Greyson's sister, and Aiden, their red was almost black, it was so dark."

"You know what Aiden is," Rosalie stated.

"I know. He is Matt's friend, the only friend Matt has ever introduced to me. As far as I know, he doesn't know anything about what Matt and I are or what we can do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I can talk to Matt, but I doubt he said anything. He would never endanger me like that."

"If he believed Aiden was a danger, why would he introduce you to him?"

"That's not what I meant. This is not the place for this conversation." I glanced around at the crowded shop.

"Why don't we find Alice? I am sure she would love to play dress up with you." Rosalie laughed.

Alice was easy to find. She had a horde of sales people surrounding her. Jasper sat in a chair grinning.

"Good you're back." Alice chimed. "I have clothes I want you try on."

I pointed to myself and shook my head. "I don't want to."

"Come on. It will be fun," Alice begged.

"Not fun. I wouldn't wear half of this."

"Fine," Alice smiled, storming off with her entourage.

"You realize she will buy it for you anyway," Jasper stated, walking away.

I laughed shaking my head. I couldn't believe anyone like to shop that much. Rosalie stayed with me as I meandered through the store. I would stop and look at a top or jeans. She would ask if I liked it, I would shrug. It was getting late and I was getting bored. I found a bench near the exit and sat down. Rosalie stood in front of me smiling. After ten minutes, she pulled out her phone. She told Alice she had two minutes or we were leaving her, then hung up.

"You know Jasper has the keys?" I asked.

"I don't need keys," she said smugly.

Alice appeared, arms full of bags. Jasper following, with more packages. Jasper loaded up the car.

"Where do you want us to bring all of you stuff?" Alice asked, once we were all in the car.

"All my stuff?"

"Yeah, all that is yours."

"Alice, I don't have any room for any of that stuff in my dorm. What were you thinking?"

"Then it will go home with Rosalie. You should have clothes in your room there anyway."

"My what now?" I was confused and irritated.

"You are family, so of course, you have a room," Alice defended.

"Why? I don't understand. I thought Emmett hated me," I assumed.

"Emmett doesn't hate you." Rosalie forced a smile on her face.

"You're already family. Emmett just needs time," Alice trilled, happily.

They accepted me so easily. I never felt truly accepted in my own family. I think that was more because I kept myself distant from everyone. It didn't seem to matter how distant or uncooperative I was with Rosalie or Alice, they still wanted me. My eyes stung. I took deep breaths and pressed my palms together. I didn't want to start blubbering. I pulled myself together as we stopped in front of their house.

Alice pulled me out of the car and upstairs. She opened the door to the first room. It was huge. The king size for poster bed took up most of the room, but there was a small love seat against the adjoining wall of the windows. The bed, desk and dresser were all dark solid wood. The room was soft green, with blue and yellow pillows and bedding to match.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked, coming up behind me.

"It's beautiful."

"That's great because this is your room." Alice bounced.

"This is my room," I repeated.

Alice rushed the bags into the closet and was out in just seconds.

"Everything is put away. The bathroom is through that door. We looked through some of your stuff, so the bathroom is stocked for you." Alice danced over hugging me. "I'm so glad you like it."

"This is too much."

Alice shook her head and left the room. Rosalie walked over and sat on the bed.

"This is what we did for you. You can stay here as much or as little as you want. And if you want to change anything, we can do that."

"No, it's wonderful, but it's just so much."

"I'm glad you like it."

Emmett walked to the door and leaned against the frame, his arms were crossed, his face pained.

"Maybe I should stay in the dorm tonight."

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a look. His features softened as he stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up and then find out you were a mistake."

I nodded, keeping my head down. The carpet was just darker than the walls, I ran my foot back and forth not wanting to look up. The truth was I am sure I was a mistake. I can't imagine a world where I would have been a planned, happy event. Feeling the tears starting to build, I left the room. Rushing past Emmett, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Take me home, please," I whispered.

Jasper was opening the door of the car before I realized it. I sat silently as he drove back to campus. I didn't say good bye when I exited his car. I walked up to my room and let the tears, I had held in, fall down my cheeks. I was a mistake...a freakish, horrible mistake. I couldn't hurt Rosalie or Alice by being the mistake Emmett feared. It wasn't fair to any of us. I lay on my bed, crying myself to sleep, for the family I never had.


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns Twilight.**

I spent the rest of the weekend in bed finishing work and hiding out. Leah walked into the room late Sunday afternoon. She took one look at me before she started in on me.

"What did you do? How can you just walk away from them? They are really worried about you." She vented angrily.

"Stop. You weren't there. Emmett knows I'm a mistake and I just don't want to hurt any of them." I defended crossing my arms along my chest.

"What do you mean Emmett knows you're a mistake?" Leah sat down on her bed her anger dissipated.

"I am not sure I am related to Emmett in any way. It is just a coincidence. I would rather not hurt them when they find the truth," I whispered, trying to give up all hope.

Leah chuckled. "Katie, you are related to Emmett. You both are so blinded, neither of you can see it."

"Maybe we are the only ones being honest about it."

"Hand me your photo albums," Leah sighed.

I took out both and them to her. She flipped through the first one, then set it aside. She opened the second one and stopped on a page.

"This story is how I know."

I took the book from her and read the small news clipping she pointed at. It was about my great-grandfather being lost in the woods. There was no body and no evidence that he was dead or alive. The clipping was about them calling off the search after a month and presuming him dead. It didn't seem to be hard evidence to me.

"Emmett was attacked by a bear. Rosalie saved him, well turned him. There would never be a body or evidence. Do you think he would have stayed away for a month if he was alive?"

"Leah, people disappear everyday. In the wilderness, animals can demolish a body. This is not evidence."

"The name, the family...it's all Emmett. I think you don't want to get your hopes up and Emmett doesn't want to have the guilt of walking out on his son to be with Rosalie." Leah sat satisfied.

"But he didn't leave his son. He didn't even know about him. It's actually a huge scandal to the family."

"I think that's the story you need to tell Emmett. I honestly think he feels guilty for giving himself to Rosalie so easily. Don't misunderstand, they are perfect for each other, but he doesn't remember a lot of his human life, so he just doesn't know."

"The next time I see him, I will explain," I said, knowing I would not go out of my way to see him.

"Great, you tell him tonight. We are going over for dinner. I have some news for them. And... Bianca will be there, so you can't say no."

"Really," I asked excited to see Bianca. Then realized I would have to see Emmett. "I hate you."

I knew there was no use fighting. Leah was only trying to help. It would be nice to see Bianca. Leah didn't talk much after that. She kept her thoughts guarded as she unpacked.

Once Bianca arrived the three of us piled into Leah's car and headed to see Emmett. Leah didn't drive as fast as Jasper. The car remained oddly silent. Bianca and Leah were keeping their thoughts close.

"What's going on?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," Bianca and Leah said in unison.

"That's convincing."

"There is a lot to talk about. I think it would be better to do this all at once," Leah pacified.

"Fine."

I stared out the dingy window trying to keep calm. I felt like I was headed for an ambush. Leah had harped on me for months to get to know Emmett and Rosalie. I had resisted, so would she feel the need to take matters into her own hands. Would she force us to get along... She didn't seem like the type, but I wasn't sure as we crept closer to the house.

"Be nice," Leah warned as she pulled up to the house.

I glared at her, but got out of the car. Alice and Jasper were outside waiting for us. Leah hugged both of them.

"How was your visit home?" Jasper asked.

"It was entertaining." Leah smiled. "Jasper, Alice, this is Bianca."

Alice hugged her immediately, surprising Bianca. Jasper gave her a nod, but made no motion toward her.

"You said we needed to talk," Jasper stated opening the front door.

"Yeah, Sam and Edward wanted me let you know what was going on, but I think Katie should go first."

Jasper lead the way through the living room into the quaint dining room. A large round table sat in the middle, Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

"Emmett, Rose, this is Bianca. We will be watching out for her," Leah hinted.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Seth." Leah beamed.

"How does Sue and Charlie feel?" Jasper asked.

"Ecstatic. They love her."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on?" I asked sitting as far from Emmett as I could get.

"Leah's brother Seth and Bianca are together," Alice said.

I could feel there was more to it, but I didn't want to pres the matter. I could be happy Bianca found someone. She was an amazing person and if Seth was anything like Leah, she wouldn't be mistreated.

"Seth wanted you all to meet Bianca," Leah began. "But that isn't the only issue. But before I start, I wanted Katie to tell you about her family. She has a story for Emmett."

"Leah, I would feel more comfortable waiting," I said.

She shrugged her shoulders then continued.

"Sam and Embry have been tracking a few...um...people through Forks. They are familiar and we wondering if you have come across anything?"

"Familiar?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, friends from Italy," Leah stated.

"This proves my theory," Emmett burst out. He stood up and stomped toward me. "Who are you working for?"

"What?" I shrunk as low as I could in the high backed chair.

"Who sent you to look in on us?"

"I don't understand. I am not here for anyone."

"Edward finds it a little strange as well, but I told him I didn't think she had anything to do with it. What do you think?" Leah looked at Jasper. They began talking about me like I wasn't there.

"She's not lying. She is afraid."

"Have you noticed anyone else with her?"

"Just that Aiden person, but he has been gone for some time," Emmett answered.

"What should we do?" Leah asked.

"What? Wait...Are you trying to _deal_ with me?" I felt like I was in some bad mob movie.

"You haven't been completely honest with us, and now there are people from Italy in Forks. It seems like there may be something going on," Leah stated flatly.

"What do people from Italy have to do with dealing with me? Why does it matter if they are in Forks? What the hell, Leah?" I yelled, standing from my chair. Maybe this is the reason she wanted me to go first. I couldn't imagine why it would change how they felt about me.

Emmett turned me toward him. "Start talking and maybe we will let you live."

"Let me live." My voice trembled as the words barely escaped my lips. How did I get myself in this situation? How did I go from friends to enemies in one moment? No one defended me, no one stood up for me. I could see he meant his words. His eyes bored into me. I sat back down, twisting my fingers together.

"Maybe I should have went first," I muttered. First, Emmett you should know that _my _Emmett never knew about my grandfather and his family disowned my grandfather. So there is no love lost there. About me...Matt and I were born seven years ago. I am two minutes older. I remember the three people that were there when I was born. My mother, a man I think is my father and another woman." I choked out the words barely over a whisper. "The man left once I was born. He didn't see Matt. The woman took both us away, leaving my mother on the ground to die. We were dropped off on Rachel's doorstep with a note. Rachel is our aunt, our mother's sister. When we were two, we saw the man walking along a peer in New York. Rachel feared that he may be looking for me. We went to live with our grandparents in Louisiana, we all moved to Tennessee then Florida. When they died two years ago, we moved to Austin, Houston then to New Hampshire and now here."

"You changed your names?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"When?"

"Just our last name, five years ago."

"Why would you think he would come back for you?" Rosalie asked.

"Not for me, but maybe for Matt. What's to stop that woman from telling him?"

"What did the note say?" Bianca asked. I was confused. "The note she left you with?" Bianca explained.

"Oh." I could remember the note as if I just read it. "It said...Rachel, these two little ones belong to your sister. She died giving birth to them and for that I am truly sorry. You will need to protect them and let no one know of their true origin. I will keep their secret from those who would hurt them. I cannot contact you or help you in anyway. Your sister was my friend and this is the only thing I can do to keep part of her alive. You should expect strange and wonderful things from them. I am so sorry for all the pain you will have to endure." I paused, "It was signed with the letter C."

"Just C?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's not helpful."

"I don't think it was suppose to be," Rosalie retorted. "That doesn't explain all the hostility you harbor towards them." Rosalie was picking up on all the pieces I left out.

"There are parts I don't like to talk about."

"Spill it," Emmett demanded. He had relaxed, but he was still standing guard near me.

I put my head on the cool table. I hated dredging up all the old memories. I kept my forehead against the table as I began.

"I was born first, like I said before. As soon as I was found to be a girl, the man became uninterested in the whole event. He said that this was not what he was promised. My mother said, you promised we could be together. He simply told her that promises were meant to be broken and she was too fragile a human to deliver a boy. She didn't deserve eternity with love. He was gone after that. My mother cried, saying she would do anything. She didn't care about me or my brother. Never asked about me, never stopped dwelling on her own pain. Matt and I weren't worth having if she had to be alone."

I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. I lifted my head slowly. The six pairs of eyes stared at me. Rosalie stood up quickly, coming to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I am so sorry," she whispered in my hair.

"It's fine. I am sorry if I worried you, but I swear I am not here under anyone's supervision. If Matt had his way I would be chained to the house and he would never let me leave."

"He is that worried about you?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie stood next to Emmett, who had calmed a bit.

"I might as well be honest with you. Matt is worried about me, but he is also worried about others. I am weaker and slower than Matt, but I have hurt him without trying and that just about killed me. He knows I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt someone else."

"How can you hurt anyone?" Jasper snorted.

"The same way they can hurt me."

Jasper smirked and walked over to me. He motioned for me to stand up. "Show me."

"No," I snapped.

"Katie, it's fine." Alice instigated. "Of any of us. Jasper can take it."

"No." I said again backing away.

"How can we help you if we don't know what to expect?" Jasper rationalized.

Rosalie took my face in her hands. "Don't be afraid. Whatever happens we will not leave you or feel any differently about you. But Jasper's right, we need to know what you can do."

She meant what she said, her love and fear seeped slowly into my body. I nodded, giving in to them. They should know the danger before they decide not to kill me.

"I have never tried to this. The couple of times it has happened, I thought I was in danger." I held out my hands and Jasper took them. I pulled the on memory that always got my heart racing. The attack in the ally, the fear and disgust began to rush through me. My eyes stung as I relived the worst night of my life. I pushed everything I had toward Jasper, but nothing. After minutes of trying, I fell to the floor in tears. I dredged up the only thing that haunted me more than my birth and I couldn't make myself do anything.

"What is suppose to happen?" Jasper asked.

"Leave her alone, Jas," Emmett warned.

Emmett leaned down rubbing my back.

My head snapped up. "You don't get to be nice to me after the way you treated me." I pushed against Emmett's chest with both of my hands.

Emmett flew back a few feet and lay still on the floor. Jasper caught my arm before I could escape the wrath I was sure was coming.

Rosalie and Alice knelt next to Emmett blocking my view.

Jasper began to smile then Emmett's voice boomed across the room.

"That was the weirdest feeling ever. It might take a couple more times to get use to it."

Rosalie slapped him on the head. "Idiot."

"He's not hurt," Jasper said.

"Is that all you got?" Emmett questioned, amusement lacing his words.

I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face as I nodded.

"Well, that's not that bad."

I pulled my arm from Jasper's grip and walked over to Emmett. I quickly pulled up his shirt. There were two tiny hand prints contrasting against his pale skin.

"That's a little weird," Emmett mused.

"Now that we have established that Katie is not the danger. We need to start thinking about why the Italians would come back," Leah said, bringing everyone back to the table.

Leah smiled at me. _This is what needed to happen_, she thought. I nodded, understanding why she let the hostility and anger erupt at me. She made things better for me and Emmett's family.

"I don't mean to sound naive, but what is so bad about Italians?" I asked.

"They are vampires. They are the ruling group of our kind. They have challenged us before and lost," Emmett said as if he was talking to a child.

"And they are lurking around Forks." Leah turned from me to Jasper. "They have to know that you guys aren't there any more."

"They might be trying to find us. Do you know who they were?"

"Yeah, that's the other problem. Edward said it was Jane, Alec and Chelsea."

"Bella can protect them," Alice said. "We should stay here and help Leah."

"Do you see anything?" Leah asked.

"I see us together in Forks for Christmas. But that has been planned for some time now. I know you will be there for Christmas day, but the whole day is blank."

"Sam said he would keep in touch. I will need to phase more often."

"Katie, I would feel better if you, Bianca and Kim spent as much time here and together as possible," Rosalie suggested.

"Me too," Leah agreed.

"Ok," I stuttered not really understanding. I could feel the fear and anxiety in the room. I could only imagine how bad it must be to create such fear in them.

"Jared is bringing Kim home tomorrow. He didn't want to leave until we worked everything out. Do you have enough room for all of them?" Leah asked Alice.

"More shopping," Alice bounced.

"We have plenty of room," Rosalie assured.

"I don't want to be under lock and key," I protested. I had just gotten my freedom, I didn't want to lose it again. There was no reason for them to protect me.

"We want to keep you safe," Jasper reasoned.

"No. I have a dorm room. I can stay here on weekends, but I want my own life."

Leah and Jasper shared a look and a nod.

"Fine. Why don't I take you back to the dorm."

"Thanks." I whispered. I knew it was selfish, but their fears and enemies couldn't be linked to me. This is how I reasoned myself out of being guarded.

Leah drove us back to our dorm. She didn't speak and I didn't listen. When I got back to our room, I dressed for bed. Leah left the room as I was crawling under the blankets. I closed my eyes and waited for my haunting nightmare to appear.


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns Twilight!**

**A/N: This chapter is slow, but explains about what Katie has endured. Hope you like it.  
**

The week went by quickly. Since Bianca was in most of my classes and Jasper or Emmett watched her, they watched me. The three classes I had alone, I never felt alone. Bianca was only talking to me about school related events. She seemed irritated she had to talk to me at all. I try to rationalize her behavior as fear. She found out I was not entirely human and that I have an ability to hurt her. I couldn't be upset or blame her.

"How are you?" Leah asked as I was getting ready for work.

"Alright. I am just..." I sat down on my bed. "Bianca hasn't talked to me, someone is watching me and I just want things back to normal."

"I will talk to Bianca. But I can't make everything better. Rosalie is worried about you. You are just going to have deal with people wanting to take care of you."

"Whatever." I shoved myself off the bed and headed for work.

It was a busy night, like most Fridays. My mind wasn't really on my work. I could still get orders and muddle through. I was just slower and distracted. I left work, my mind still in my own world. I trudged through the campus. I knew someone was there, probably Rosalie, but I kept my head down. I wasn't sure I wanted to be watched, but I didn't think I had a choice.

I slept restlessly, like I had all week. I was surprised Leah was gone before I got up. She had been there every morning...watching me. I grabbed my toiletry bag and clothes and headed to the shower. I was surprised to see Jasper standing outside my door after I finished my shower. He simply nodded and pushed my door open. Bianca was sitting on Leah's bed.

"Hey." I put my things down and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked. I wanted to hear what she was apologizing for.

"Katie, I have been treating so poorly. I am having a hard time with all of this and it was easier for me to take it out on you. I'm just confused. I mean, you aren't the person I thought I knew."

"I am the same person."

"It feels like everything has been a lie. Everything you told me, everything you kept from me. I thought we were friends."

I knew where her resentment was coming from. We were suppose to be friends and I had lied to her. I lied to everyone. It was my life, keeping secrets and keeping safe.

"I'm sorry," I stated. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your life. I just learned you are seven, you age rapidly and your some sort of hybrid. It's a lot to take in, but I wish I would have heard this from you."

"Matt is my twin. I don't know my parents and Rachel is my aunt not my sister."

"I did catch that last night." Bianca smirked. "I guess I want to know why you think you hurt people? Why you're afraid of your brother? Why you don't eat meat?"

"Really? Why I don't eat meat is important to you?"

"Well, apparently it's not the normal hybrid diet. Seth's friend Nessie, she is like you, likes blood and meat."

"Matt likes blood. But I guess I can answer all your questions with a couple of details about me. Matt's lust for blood started when we were about a year. Rachel only gave us human food. I think our bodies knew we needed more. We were at the park when a little kid fell and scraped his knee. Matt almost attacked him. I helped to control his lust. Ever since, I have hated the smell and taste of blood."

"How did you help him? Did you hurt him?" Bianca was smart. She knew I was leaving out information. I could hear the worry in her thoughts.

"I didn't hurt him then. I let Matt push all his emotions into me. Basically, he lost the bloodlust by giving it to me. And I never meant to hurt him. I would have nightmares and he would wake me up. It was so fresh in my mind that I would throw him across the room. Like you saw with Emmett."

"What was the nightmare?"

"That's a little harder to talk about."

Bianca nodded. "You let your brother hurt you to help him."

"It was to keep him safe. He kept me safe."

"But it did hurt you."

"It wasn't pleasant. But better him hurt me than anyone else."

"Did that cause the nightmares?"

"No. I am not as strong as Matt. If someone touches me, their emotions can paralyze me. We were living in Houston. Matt and I went to the movies. I started walking home, he was right behind me or at least I thought he was. A man grabbed me and threw me into a ally. He and his friend ripped my clothes off and their hands were all over me. I couldn't move. Matt found me. He pulled one man off of me and tossed him aside. When Matt grabbed the other man, his hands were still on me. The bloodlust Matt felt plus the lust from my attacker was more than I could take. I blacked out as Matt had his first taste of human blood. Matt's blue eyes were tinted red for days and mine have been yellowing ever since. "

Bianca was sitting next to me hugging me gently. "Katie, I don't know what to say. That is horrible. I can understand why you have nightmares."

"I try not to think about it. So you and Seth?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah. He is really great. We talk all the time. I never thought I would feel like this about anyone," Bianca gushed.

"That is wonderful. I am really happy for you."

It felt better, clearing the air with Bianca. We talked about Emmett and Rosalie and the members of their family Bianca met in Forks. She kept wondering how I could let Matt hurt me and if it was worth it. I would do anything to save my brother, I couldn't imagine a little pain being a problem. I didn't tell her how much it bothered Rachel or how sick it made me after he did it. She already seemed worried, I didn't want to add ammunition.

Bianca told me she liked having Jasper around because he was easy to talk with and she felt safer with him. I could relate, I felt more at ease with him, too. I had forgotten he was standing outside the door and heard the entire conversation. I wasn't sure how his rendition would play out for Rosalie and Emmett. I decided it wasn't worth worrying about. I can't change the past.

Bianca and Jasper sat at a table while I worked. I watched Greyson eyeing Jasper suspiciously. It took Greyson most of the night to finally talk to me.

"Who's your friend with Bianca?"

I was standing at the bar waiting for drinks. "He's a friend. He knows Leah and Bianca's boyfriend." I tried to be vague.

"You trust him?"

"Yeah, is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No, I was just looking out for you. He has been watching you. I wouldn't want you to get involved with anyone suspicious."

I held my laughter...me and Jasper was ridiculous. "He has a girlfriend. Like I said, he is just a friend."

My night went better. I was amused by Greyson and ecstatic Bianca and I were talking. I really missed having a friend. Jasper drove us back to the house once I finished with work. I was tired and headed straight for bed. I slid on the pajamas that were setting on the bed. The mattress was comfortable and I fell asleep easily.

_I was being stalked as I tried to hurry down the street. I could smell the dirt and vomit from the ally. Feeling eyes on me, I stupidly stopped and looked around. Matt, he would watch me from a distance, always ready to protect me. As the hands grabbed my arms, I knew I was wrong. His lust and desire turning my stomach. Hitting the ground with a thud, someone else was holding my arms above my head. My shirt was ripped off, hands were roaming up my torso. Fear, lust, desire, hunger...the emotions paralyzed me. I couldn't even scream, tears escaping down my cheeks. Dirty lips began to touch my neck, then my hands were free. I pushed my hands on the face of the man hovering above me. I smelled blood, my head spun. Matt was touching me as he bit into the man. Blood trickled onto my body..._

Screaming...I heard screaming through the blackness.

"Katie, wake up," Rosalie begged.

My eyes opened as Rosalie was falling to the floor. I pushed myself against the headboard. Rosalie was back at my bed, smiling down at me. She sat next to me, pulling me into her chest. I tried to pull away from her, afraid I might hurt her.

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving," Rosalie soothed.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"SShhh, it's fine."

I relaxed in Rosalie's arms. She ran her hand down my hair. I calmed, falling asleep in her arms.

I explained everything to Rosalie the next morning. She hugged me and told me she was glad the men were dead, even if it hurt me for Matt to do it. Rosalie explained an incident she had when she was human. I was glad my nightmare did not go as far as hers. The small event helped Rosalie and I bond a little more. She wasn't afraid of me or shied away from me when I knocked her across the room. She truly loved me. I knew I never had that with Matt or Rachel. I couldn't think of a reason to keep my guard up or to keep pushing them away. They had done everything to show me they weren't afraid and that they weren't leaving me. I never had that...never knew how much I needed it.

Jasper was the only one in the kitchen when I finally went down for breakfast. He looked grim as he sat at the counter.

"What did Matt do to you?" Jasper asked after I made a bowl of cereal.

"What do you mean?"

"You helped him overcome his bloodlust, but what did it do to you?"

"It marked up my skin, if that's what you're asking."

"Katie, I know there was more than that. I know you're hiding something."

"Jasper, I don't want anyone to think badly of my brother. I did this to protect him and the pain was a small price to pay."

"So he hurt you?" Jasper pressed.

"It did cause a bit of pain."

"And?"

"Jasper, it's done. I don't want to talk about it."

"Just be honest."

"It's the past. He needed me. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Jasper walked out of the kitchen.

I ate my cereal trying to forget Jasper's question. Matt hadn't needed me in quite some time. I didn't want to tarnish Matt before they even got to meet them.

I spent more time at the house than I had planned. I like spending time with Rosalie. Alice, Kim and Bianca made the last couple weeks of school the best I had. Alice took us shopping and Rosalie cooked for us. Kim was not what I expected. She joked with Emmett and Rosalie and let Alice dress her up. She was comfortable with all of them. I saw how easy it was to have a family.

My finals wrapped up on Wednesday. Alice talked Kim and I into going to Forks Wednesday night and helping her set up. Kim couldn't wait, she missed her family and Jared. I thought it might be fun to spend time with Alice and Jasper. With Christmas on Sunday, Alice wanted to get there early and set up. The rest of their family would arrive early Saturday. She wanted the house to be set up and ready before.

Matt and I hadn't talked a lot the last few months. The last email he sent said he was going to spend Christmas with friends, but he would see me soon. I wasn't sure how that was going to work out. I didn't tell him I wouldn't be staying in Seattle. I didn't want to worry him.

I made sure to pack my laptop and some pictures. If I could email him, he wouldn't suspect anything. Alice wouldn't let me pack anything else from my dorm room. She said she had plenty of stuff for me. I couldn't imagine how she could like shopping so much. I learned it was useless to argue with her. She always won an she didn't fight fair.

I found I was excited as we began to the drive to Forks. My first Christmas with my new extended family.


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns Twilight!**

Jasper drove at record speed down the dark highway. We were pulling along a tree lined drive when I saw the massive house. Jasper pulled the SUV into the empty garage. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. She pulled me through the kitchen and living room before I removed myself from her hold. Kim stood against the door frame smirking. Alice was lost in thought staring off into space.

"We're going to have more guests for Christmas." Alice sang. "If you want to stay here, you can take the guest room," Alice said to Kim.

"I think I might. One more night with you won't kill me."

"Katie, you can stay in Rosalie's room tonight. I will fix a room for you tomorrow. I will need to figure out where to put everyone." Alice began to ascend the stairs.

She lead the way to a room on the second floor toward the back of the house. She opened a door and motioned for me to enter. My bags were sitting on the dark red comforter making the king size bed. The room was painted in dark reds and pinks. A very romanticized decor throughout. A large chocolate chair sat in the corner. Two large dressers framed the closet door. The carpet was a brighter shade of red with flecks of black sewn through.

"The bathroom is through there. Why don't you freshen up and I will order us some food," Alice suggested.

I nodded as she shut the door. I pulled out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt before heading to the shower. I didn't stay long in the hot water. I had to admit I was hungry. I threw on my sweats and shirt and rushed down stairs. I turned the corner into the kitchen, stopping short. There were four boys sitting at the dining room table.

"Katie, how are you?" Jared asked. I recognized him from the first time I met him.

"I'm well."

"You remember Seth and that's Colin and Brady," Jared introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"She really does look like Emmett," Brady blurted out.

"He is my great-grandfather." I stepped up to the counter and leaned against it.

Jared looked at Colin and Brady, they both shook their heads.

"What?" I asked, wondering what I missed.

_Jared just wanted to make sure neither of them imprinted on you_, Seth thought. He smiled at me. _Leah told me. I 'm used to this type of communication._

"What's imprinting? Do you mean like a baby bird? That would be weird." I asked.

"How did you know?' Jared asked.

"_Leah didn't tell you?"_

"Really? Another mind reader...wait." Jared looked confused.

"She's telepathic," Kim stated entering the room.

"What does that mean?" Brady asked.

"She can read your mind and she can push her thoughts into your mind. Think thought transference." Kim laughed.

At once the three boys started thinking about the beach and the woods. They had perfected guarding their thoughts, much like Leah.

"I don't listen all that much. It's mainly just annoying voices in my head."

"Do you think she can read Bella?" Colin asked.

"No, she can't read vampires," Kim explained.

"Lucky them. Too bad she couldn't read shape shifters," Brady teased.

"So you're shape shifters." I hadn't really put everything together. I knew the similar green aura meant there was something different about them. When Rosalie mentioned Leah being a wolf so casually, I thought she was kidding. I guess I was the naive one.

"You didn't know?" Jared asked.

"I knew there was something different about all of you. You're green."

The five of them stared blankly at me.

I continued to explain. "Like Emmett and Rosalie are pink and Kim and Bianca are white. I think the color is unique to the type of person you are."

"Katie, you sound like you've lost your mind. Kim is tan, like all of us. And Emmett would never be pink." Seth walked over to me slowly.

I had to laugh. I did sound a bit insane. "So not what I meant. The aura around you." I waved my hands in a circle.

"Leah didn't say anything about auras." Seth sat next to me, his eyes piercing into my head.

"None of us know what it means yet." Alice danced through the back door. "Carlisle thinks she may be able to see people's true colors. Good and evil kind of thing."

"So is green good or evil?" Seth asked.

"It's shape shifter. Pink is vegetarian. White is human. The brighter the white, the better the person...I think," I rationalized. I wasn't sure I was right, but I didn't think I was far off base with my assumption. "So who's Carlisle?"

"He's our father. Well, our father figure," Alice clarified.

"You have parents?" I couldn't believe I never asked this. I just thought they were really family, like Emmett and I.

"In a way," Jasper said "Carlisle has taken all of in, showed us a better way of life and loved us unconditionally. He is a father to all of us, even if it's not by blood."

I yawned, and felt badly for it. I wasn't bored, my body just had other ideas. Jasper only smiled at me.

"Bedtime," Alice demanded.

I skipped up the stairs without complaint, leaving everyone else in the kitchen.

I forgot where I was when I woke up in the morning. Jasper raced into the room as I calmed myself down. He nodded and left me alone. It was nice to have someone just know you...like family.

It was strange to me, Matt would run and hide if he could sense my emotions getting the better of me, but Jasper ran toward me. I hate thinking like that. Matt is my brother. He would never intentionally hurt me. Our family just has a uniqueness.

When I opened the bedroom door, after I showered and dressed, I was assaulted by the smell of evergreen. I walked down the hall and stopped. I looked over the small overhang, the house was decorated. Lights, tree, presents...Alice missed nothing. She had done everything in one night. I was amazed and a little frightened.

I skipped down the stairs toward the kitchen. I stopped to admire all the small touches Alice had made. Homemade Christmas decor sprinkled with the store bought. I couldn't imagine a more perfect place. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I walked into the kitchen. I saw Rosalie and without thinking, threw my arms around her.

"Well, good morning," Rosalie sang.

I had missed her. I inhaled her sweet scent before I released her.

"Morning."

"Jasper said you had some trouble sleeping."

"A new place. I forgot where I was. That's all."

She gave me a skeptical glance, but let it go. She handed me a bowl of cereal.

"Rosalie," I said cautiously. "What's imprinting? And how is Carlisle you father? And what's the rest of your family like?"

I thought if I asked everything at once she would answer at least one of my questions.

"Alice told me the _dogs_ were here last night." She said it with love and playfulness. I knew she didn't mean it harshly.

"Jared and Seth were here. They were curious if Brady or Colin would imprint on me."

"And did they?" Her tone was tense, her lips tight.

"No. But by that look, I am guessing it is not a good thing."

"That's not true." Rosalie relaxed. "It's their form of mating. They find there other half and are drawn to them. They can't control it. Jake imprinted on Nessie when she was born. We already have one mongrel in the family."

"And Nessie is ok with this?"

"Well, yeah. Bella and Jake were friends before. She nearly ripped his head off when she found out, but that was a fleeting moment and she was a newborn."

"And the rest of your family?"

"Our family," Emmett bellowed. He appeared out of thin air behind Rosalie.

Rosalie's face lit up. "Our family consists of Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Nessie and Jake. The wolves are more like cousins, but they are family, too."

"Do they know about me?"

"Yes. They know about you. Carlisle and Esme are very excited to meet you."

"Excited?" I couldn't imagine why they would be excited.

"Bella and Edward have Nessie. The only other biological child. Now Emmett has you."

"Rosalie, I hope you know I was telling the truth. Emmett never knew about my grandfather."

"I believe you."

"Then stop feeling guilty. If it wasn't for you I would have never known Emmett."

"I am pretty awesome," Emmett sighed. "You should feel pretty lucky." Emmett cocked his head like he was giving an important decree.

"Whatever, Gramps."

Rosalie burst out laughing. Emmett's face went from shock to complete satisfaction.

"I wouldn't say that, Emmett," Alice advised entering the kitchen.

"What?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing," Emmett shrugged.

Rosalie slapped him on the head. "Idiot."

"You can't call him gramps, much less great grampa. What are you going to call him?" Alice asked.

"Um, I hadn't thought about it. I thought I would just call him Emmett."

"It's pretty obvious you are related and that Rosalie is his wife. If someone asked, you have to have a story." Alice sat down next to me.

"Honestly, I don't know. I hate to sound harsh, but we just met." I looked over and Jasper, who was holding back a grin. I knew that I already felt a connection to Emmett and I love Rosalie. I just wasn't ready to officially say anything. My defense reflexes always held me back, kept me safe. I couldn't just turn them off and be a happy family.

"Whatever you are comfortable with," Rosalie said sadly as she walked out of the room.

I watched Jasper and Emmett follow her, but I stayed sitting at the kitchen table feeling like a complete heel. I let Alice drag me out for a day of shopping after that. She spent the whole day running from store to store. I was pleased that I got to spend time with Alice and get to know her. She wasn't my type of person, but I like her. It was well after ten when we finally got home. Neither Rosalie or Emmett were home when we arrived. I said my goodnights to Alice and Jasper and started up the stairs. Alice flew past blocking my way down the hall.

"We made up a room for you."

"Alice, I am tired. I will sleep on the floor if you want."

Alice giggled and lead me up to the third floor. She opened the last door at the end of the hall. The room was dim, only the moonlight shown through the windows. She handed me some pajamas. I didn't care about the room or bed. Alice had worn me out and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: The rest of the Cullens will appear in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading...**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns Twilight.**

I was suddenly awake and on the floor screaming. It was amazing how quickly it happened. I was happily asleep, then out of no where my head felt like it was going to explode. I bent over my knees holding my hands over my ears. There was so much information that my mind could not process it. As quickly as it happened, it stopped.

I held perfectly still, waiting to make sure all the voices were really gone. I wasn't aware there were people in my room until I finally mustered enough courage to sit up. Rosalie was kneeling next to me, frightened. Emmett stood near the door with two others I had not met. A small dark haired girl and a tall bronzed boy. Both vampires...obviously. The boy looked perplexed as he watched from a distance.

"Are you alright now?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head unable to speak. That had never happened before and I didn't much like it.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward."

"I'm Katie."

"Wow, Emmett, you do make a beautiful looking girl," Bella joked.

The four of them laughed half-heartedly, but it broke the tension. Rosalie made sure I was ok before she scooted everyone out of the room. I slowly, deliberately, moved myself from the floor of the room, to the floor of the shower. I washed myself, but sat back on the ceramic tile. I let the water run cold, but still didn't feel like moving. It wasn't til Alice rapped on the door that I decided I should start getting out.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the bed when I came out of the bathroom. There were clothes laying on my bed, jeans and a sweater. I thought Rosalie picked these out, Alice had a more flamboyant attitude toward clothes. They both waited silently as I dressed. I tried to ignore them. I sat down on a small couch across from the bed.

"That's never happened before?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Did Edward look familiar to you?"

"No."

"Have you ever met another mind reader?"

"No."

"Would you mind talking to Carlisle?" Rosalie finally spoke, fear penetrating me.

"Fine."

And as if on cue, a blonde man with golden eyes walked into the room. He looked gentle and fatherly.

"I'm fine. You can go," I told the girls.

Once the door was shut, Carlisle sat on the bed. He smiled curiously examining me.

"What talents to have?" Carlisle asked.

I told him everything, being completely honest. I told him about how people could influence my emotions. I thought this was a disability more than a talent. He listened as I explained hurting my brother and tossing Emmett across the room, about the auras, the telepathy, hiding myself and all the bruises. He was interested, analyzing every word once I finished.

"Katie, I think you are able to acquire other peoples abilities. It's not an exact copy, so you much be able to attain the essence of what their talent is and make it your own."

I raised my eyebrow, smirking. That sounded completely ridiculous.

"I am not positive, but here is why I think I am on the right track. You said your brother can manipulate other peoples emotions by touching them. I understand he is more controlled, but I think you acquired your ability or disability from him." He said disability with a smirk. "The telepathy was your contact with Edward at the Airport in Alaska last August. He remembers you tripping into him."

"He touched my back when he caught me. It burned for days after he touched me...that was him?"

Carlisle nodded. "The auras must be something you acquired from someone else. I am guessing Jasper's ability is close enough to your brother that he doesn't affect you the same way."

"No, I can feel everyone's emotions. They don't influence me like when people touch me, but if it is really heated and Jasper is around it is worse."

"And Edward being close to you is difficult?"

"Today was the first day I met him."

"We were a mile away when you started screaming. It wasn't until Bella shielded Edward that you calmed down."

"It was awful. It was a loud hum, with pictures and emotions filling my head. I couldn't think or defend myself. It felt like my head was going to explode."

"Bella will keep Edward shielded from you. I am not sure how you change the ability. Edward only reads minds and you do more than that. Your brother only influences others, but people can influence you. I am sure the auras and hiding yourself were from the same person. You can keep yourself safe by seeming human, but you can see the good in others as well," Carlisle surmised.

"I'm a freak, huh?"

"No, you are amazingly unique."

"I never wanted to take anything from anyone. Is there anyway to turn it off or give it back?" I asked, not really expecting a positive result.

"I will do some research, but I highly doubt there is anything we can do. You shouldn't want to change who you are."

I rolled my eyes. What did he know, he wasn't the thieving freak.

"You're not a thief," a voice called from down the hall.

"Edward," Carlisle said standing up from the bed. "I agree, you are not a thief. This is who you are and your ability is powerful and amazing."

Jasper, Emmett and Edward walked into my room. I braced myself for the pain I felt this morning.

"Bella doesn't need to be in the room," Edward told me.

"I would rather be prepared for the pain, then have it sneak up on me."

Edward turned to Carlisle. "I think her ability is more than we expect. Jasper has noticed that when he is around her, he doesn't feel as much from those around him. And I am almost positive that I couldn't hear anyone but her when she started screaming."

"So she is feeding off you?" Emmett asked.

"No, I don't think so," Carlisle said as he started pacing in front of me. He had one hand on his chin and the other in his pocket. I could see the wheels in his head spinning.

I wondered why Jasper never said anything about this to me before. Was that the only reason he was around me...because I made his life easier.

"Katie, Jasper knows how you feel about yourself. He wanted to protect you that is why he didn't say anything."

Jasper nodded, but he felt guilty. I didn't respond. I didn't want to hear any more about how utterly unique I was.

We all watched as Carlisle paced. I guessed this was normal for them because they were all relaxed, waiting patiently. I found myself watching Edward. I had never had anyone in my head before. Matt could feel me, so I had learned to hide my emotions from him...well as best I could. The worse I felt the harder it was to hide anything.

But I wasn't sure how I felt about someone being in my mind. I hadn't hidden myself away with my thoughts in months. I felt invaded with what everyone else was thinking, I found staying out of my head was safer. College boys were elicit and sex crazed. No one should have to hear their thoughts.

"It can be difficult to control sometimes." Edward laughed.

"I have learned to tune it out, so it's just noise in my head."

I turned my gaze to Emmett. He hadn't been the happy, easy-going guy I first met. He had been this agitated, stressed person for months now. He watched over me angrily. I didn't like this.

Edward's phone rang, pulling me, again, to reality. The conversation was low and fast. I made out 'ok' and 'I will'. Whatever it was, the others knew. Carlisle stopped pacing, Jasper stood more rigid and Emmett, well he didn't change, hands across his chest, truly looking the scariest in the room.

"We have a surprise for you, Katie," Alice sang, dancing toward me after she entered the room.

"A surprise?"

Alice's head bobbed quickly, then she motioned me to follow her. Once we were downstairs she had me wait facing the door. The emotions around me were fear and anxiety. I couldn't imagine this was a good surprise. Emmett stood behind me, Rosalie next to me. I heard a car drive up to the house. People began walking on the gravel, then the door knob turned.

My mouth gaped as Matt entered the Cullen house. We stared at each other for a few moments before either of us made a step. I finally swallowed my fear and approached him. He was furious, but the forced smile on his face could have fooled anyone. Matt embraced me quickly, patting me on the back before stepping away.

"Katie, this is a surprise," Matt stated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know Edward from university."

I heard a low growl from behind me. I didn't turn to see who it was, but I had a feeling it was Jasper. The emotions I was feeling were starting to overwhelm me.

"Did you know I was here?"

"No, this is a complete surprise."

I felt alone and unwanted. Matt told me he couldn't make it to Seattle to see me. He would rather spend the holiday with a friend from school then his own sister. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think that there was fear or hatred toward me in Matt. What other reason could there be?

I turned on my heel, glaring at Edward as I walked away from the living room and out the back door. I heard the scuffle behind me, but didn't turn or stop. I walked until I was at the small river behind the house.

I stared at the water pushing back the sadness. I sensed Rosalie as she approached me. I become attune to her scent, the cadence in her steps and the mixture of happiness and anxiety she carried. She stood next to me.

Without looking at her I asked, "Why do I make you nervous?"

She turned to face me, but I did not meet her eyes.

"Katie, _you_ being here does not make me nervous." Rosalie sighed putting her arm around my shoulders. "I am nervous that you will want to leave and have nothing to do with us. I worry about that more than anything. Your brother being here makes it harder for me."

"Matt doesn't want me here. Maybe it would be easier if I went back to Seattle."

"If you leave, we will follow."

"Why? I have made everything more difficult. I just want my lone, easy existence back."

"No you don't. It may have been easy, but you weren't happy. Family is difficult and crazy. But it's love and companionship. We will be here for you until you ask us to leave. And that's what I am afraid of, that you will ask us to leave you alone. We love you and whenever you're ready for us, we will be here."

"Emmett doesn't seem like he wants me here either. He is stressed all the time."

Rosalie laughed. "He is a little stressed and it is because of you, but it's not because he doesn't like you. He wants to protect you, but doesn't know how. He wants to jump in front of any danger for you. He does it with me, too, but I am stronger and heal faster than you. He doesn't want to lose you either."

"But you've only known me for a few months," I challenged.

"I know you are family and that is enough. Family might not know everything about you, but they will hear your darkest secrets and stand by you anyway."

I giggled. Rosalie looked concerned.

"You sound like my grandfather. He always had some quip about life, love and family."

"He seems like a smart man." Rosalie smiled. "It might not be easy, but it will be worth it. Emmett and I are not Matt or Rachel. You cannot hurt us and we will never leave you if you did."

"Thanks," I hugged her. She rubbed my back, easily calming me.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Emmett asked as he joined us by the water.

Emmett put an arm around each of. For the first time in months, he seemed relaxed.

"I was thinking we would go to Port Angeles and do some last minute shopping," Emmett suggested.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I knew what was happening. I pulled away from Emmett and Rosalie and jogged back to the house. The yelling accusations were being thrown by everyone. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Bella." she said, she was the only one in the kitchen.

"I remember." I tried to smile. "Sorry about all of this."

"It wouldn't be a family discussion without something getting broken." Bella laughed.

I tried to smile at her before I walked into the living room. Jasper pulled me out of the front door before I knew he was there. Leah stood beside us.

"Where did you come from?" I asked to both of them.

"Just keep her here," Jasper ordered Leah.

"So, you're brother seems nice," Leah patronized.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, you are a dangerous monster and we should have known better to befriend you. Even though you haven't hurt any of us and have proved to be the weakest of all of us."

"The sarcasm is helping," I muttered.

_"You're afraid of her and yet you feel completely guilty. Why?"_ Jasper shouted from inside the house.

_"This doesn't concern you. I need to talk to her,"_ Matt yelled back.

_"Jasper, he's right. He needs to talk to her,"_ Edward said.

Leah pulled me off the front deck and into the clearing behind the house. Matt joined us a minute later.

"Matt, this is my room mate Leah. Leah, this is my brother Matthew."

They nodded at each other before Leah walked toward the others in the clearing. Matt lead me back toward the house. We stopped near the back porch. I sat on a large rock. Matt paced in front of me. The others had started a game of football. I didn't really think I needed them to keep an eye on me.

"They are protective of you," Matt said following my gaze.

"I am sure they are just as protective of you. But I wasn't the one that said I didn't want you to be here," I snapped.

"Katie, they don't know what you can do. They don't know that you shouldn't be around them. You know better."

"They have seen,." I stood comfronting him. "They saw what Aiden did to me, what Edward does to me. And they saw what I did to Emmett. And they weren't afraid of me. They didn't tell me I was evil or a horrible person."

"I never said you were evil or horrible."

"You're right. You've kept me at arms length. Only loving me when you needed me. Why is that?" I was angry, but it wasn't all mine. I looked over and the others were still playing or at least they pretended well.

"I do love you, Katie. I just wanted to protect you. I probably have done that the wrong way, but that's all I wanted. The more people that know about you the harder it will be to hide you. You have believe that's all I wanted."

He reached for my hand. His compassion and guilt began to plague me. I pulled away, the sting of his touch lingering.

"This is what I mean. No one can touch you without hurting you and you can't be trusted to touch anyone. Katie, if you hurt someone, we will be found out. You have such a unique ability."

"Of the two of us, Matt, I am the one with the clean conscious. Remember that!"

"That was to protect you," he yelled, stepping closer to me.

"I am so weak I need to be protected or I am so dangerous I need to be protected from." I stepped away from him, pressing my hands together. Matt smiled. "I don't need you to protect me. And they don't need you to protect them. I just want my brother back."

"I don't know how to do that." Matt turned and walked into the house.

I shook my head. "I didn't need your help, Jasper," I whispered. I knew the anger and resentment was being amplified by him.

Leah jogged over to me. She hugged me. "You'll be fine. Seth and I don't always see eye to eye."

"Thanks."

"I want you to meet someone."

I followed her the large group in the center of the clearing. It had expanded. I noticed Jake and Seth trading punches with Emmett.

"Katie, this is Sam and Embry," Leah introduced.

Sam nodded. Embry's face went from shock to horror. He backed away from us. He turned and started running. Sam and Jake chased after him. No one spoke, but everyone was looking at me. I listened to their thoughts.

_"This won't end well," Leah thought._

_ "Of all us, why Embry? He will never accept her."_ Seth caught me looking at him and his mind was vacant.

"I have managed to annoy someone without even speaking. It seems I am getting better." I started walking toward the forest, in the opposite direction Jake had disappeared. "I want to be alone." I stated when I heard footsteps behind me.

I could hear Rosalie seething as she spoke to someone. I kept my head down and kept walking ignoring everyone. My day had been horrible. Waking up screaming was becoming the highlight. Matt doesn't seem like he wants to be around me and now Leah's friend. I am just good at pushing everyone away, even without saying anything.

It wasn't long until I was far enough away that I couldn't hear anything from the house. But being so far from anyone, I began to listen to the forest around me. Little animals scampering around, mostly hiding from me. Bigger animals were waiting to see if I got to close. My heart quickened, there was someone else here. I looked around, but couldn't make out a figure near me. Someone had followed me after I asked them not to...I was frustrated. I only wanted a moment to myself.

"I just want to be alone," I sighed.

"I'm not leaving you, so that's too bad." The voice was deep and familiar. I stopped.

"Greyson?" I asked hesitantly.

He was standing in front of me. His hair and clothes were dirty and messy. His eyes deep red, the aura around almost black. He was not human and I was in trouble. I backed away slowly, but he caught my hand. Tears fell instantly, knowing what his intentions were.

"Don't be afraid. This won't hurt for long," he mocked.

"Why?" I stuttered.

He pushed me. I landed awkwardly on my back. His hands trailing down my skin burned with desire. He wanted to hurt me. I tried to push it all aside and fight back. He slapped me hard, my jaw cracked and my neck twisted. He was pleased with himself.

"I have been waiting for you to be alone. Those _things_ keep a close eye on their pets." He didn't bother restraining my hands. He couldn't think a human couldn't hurt him. I knew I still had to try and fight...I tried to pry his hands off of my body. He ripped my shirt off in a fluid motion. I kicked him when he threw the shirt. He had left himself open and I wasn't restrained. Fury took over his eyes, his hand came down on my leg with a snap. I cried out. His hand flew to my mouth. He moved his hand up from my thigh to my ribs and tightened his grip until there was another cracking sound. I covered my face with my hands trying to hide the pain and disgust. Fighting only seem to upset him and I didn't want to be broken before he killed me.

Growling echoed in my head. Greyson's weight was no longer pinning me down. I peeked from my hands as saw Greyson cowering near a tree, two massive wolves snarled at him. Leah sat next to me. Her feet were bloody, I started breathing through my mouth.

"Jasper, give me your shirt," Leah ordered.

"Should we move her or wait for Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"We need to get her out of here. Can you take her?" Leah asked.

Their voices were getting distant, my body heavier. More voices assaulted me. I couldn't hear the words, just the pitch and volume. Without warning I felt lust and desire pour into me...Bloodlust. I knew this feeling well, but at this moment I couldn't take it. My back made contact with a solid surface the pain was the last thing I felt before the world around me went dark.

**A/N: Since Katie is ****unconscious**, the next chapter will be written in another POV.


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns Twilight!**

**This is written in Jasper's POV. Let me know what you think, I am not sure I did a good job writing in a different person's POV.**

Edward and I stood outside the door listening to Carlisle speak to Katie. The agony this morning paralyzed me. I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't protect myself from the utter misery she spread through out the house.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered quickly.

We were keeping our voices low and quick, neither of us wanting to interrupt Carlisle.

"It's not your fault. Do you think Carlisle's right about her?"

After Katie was calmed, Carlisle met with Emmett, Edward and I. Our conversation was fast, but he found everything he needed in the short five minute discussion.

"I think he's on the right track, but there's more." Edward mused.

"It's easy for me to be around her. When she is near me, all the emotions in the room diminish."

"I could swear I didn't hear a single thought except hers. Of course she was screaming in pain," Edward indicated.

"There is also this need to protect her." Emmett joined the conversation. "I have tried to fight it because I don't understand it, but Rosalie tells me to give it up. She thinks its because she's my blood that I want to protect her."

"I feel the same need. She sees herself as a danger," I stated.

"There is a lot more about her than any of us knew. Including her family," Edward said.

"I don't like that idea. Their relationship is strained at best," I said.

"Matt has protected her. He doesn't talk about her or acknowledge he has a sister. We only know because he finally told Tanya. He told her she wasn't safe and that she could never meet her."

"She's not dangerous," Emmett declared.

"I am not saying she is. After today, I agree with you. But we invited Matt not knowing Katie was his sister. Blame Alice for putting it all together."

Emmett and I stood against the wall listening to Carlisle. He was telling her not to change who she was. I had to agree with him.

"You're not a thief," Edward called out.

Once Carlisle said his name, I knew Katie must have been thinking about it. I followed Edward into the room. Katie filled with apprehension. She watched Edward.

"Bella doesn't need to be in the room," Edward responded.

"I would rather be prepared for the pain, then have it sneak up on me." Her voice was strained and small.

We had hurt this girl. We didn't know better, but our abilities have infected her and she is suffering. Edward informed Carlisle about his findings. I tried to fill the room with calm happiness, but Katie never seemed fully affected.

I was pulled back into the conversation when Edward said my name. "Katie, Jasper knows how you feel about yourself. He wanted to protect you that is why he didn't say anything."

I could only nod at her. She was already like a sister to me. I didn't want her to run from us.

Edward's phone rang. "Alice."

_"Tanya said they will be here soon."_

"Ok, do they know?"

_"Kate and Eleazor know, but not Matt or Tanya. I want to tell her about the surprise. You keep quiet, I'm on my way up.."_

"I will. Bye."

Like any of us would cross Alice.

The surprise didn't go as well as we hoped. Matt's state was confused, hurt and horrified when he saw Katie. I felt his emotions from Katie when he touched her. They multiplied as the radiated off of her. Rosalie followed Katie out of the house. The entire family held their tongues until she was far enough away.

Edward was the first one to speak. "She's your sister. What's wrong with you?"

"With me? What happened to you? I thought we were on the same page about this," Matt exclaimed.

"We were." Edward looked at Carlisle confused.

"She is not dangerous and I don't know what you told Edward, but we have been with her for months and nothing's happened," Emmett stated.

"I have been with her for years. Most days were good, but she isn't safe. She can't control herself."

"What are you hiding?" I could feel his guilt and unease.

"I'm hiding a lot of things."

I looked over at Edward. _What is he hiding?_

"Tanya has helped him hide his thoughts from me. He's hiding a lot, like he said."

"What did he tell you about Katie? What plan did you have?"

"No, plans, Emmett. He told me that she has broken his ribs and arm. That Katie loses control and doesn't care who she hurts in those moments."

"What?" Emmett and I echoed.

I knew how torn up she was when she flew Emmett across the room. I saw her internalize when someone hurt her, how she felt if she was stronger she wouldn't be hurt and she wouldn't hurt anyone else. Katie was the weakest one of us, but some how she was also the strongest.

"She didn't hurt Emmett?" Edward asked picking my thoughts.

"No, Em thought it was pretty cool. The hand prints marked him for a week."

"You're stronger than the average person. Imagine if she had done that to Jake, Nessie or Rachel?" Matt argued.

"Has Katie ever hurt Rachel?" I asked.

"No, not yet."

Emmett walked out of the house satisfied. I glared at Edward for letting this happen.

"He's family, Jasper. Just as much as Katie is."

"I don't like the way he treats his family. Do you?"

I felt my body flying, breaking the coffee table into pieces.

"Tanya, that's enough," Carlisle warned.

"They're acting like Matt's the monster."

"Katie's not a monster," I yelled.

I heard Katie in the kitchen. I didn't want her to be apart of this. I grabbed her and put her on the porch safely. I only knew Leah was near the house, but when she appeared on the deck, I was grateful. I asked Leah to stay with her, while I went back in.

I couldn't believe Edward agreed to let Matt talk with her. It was a dangerous situation.

Leah, Jake, Seth, Embry and Sam joined us. Rosalie had called Leah. She thought Leah may be able to help Katie. Kate and Tanya stayed in the house talking with Carlisle. Carmen and Eleazor were at the motel with Rachel.

Katie started to back down, I gave her an extra push to keep her confidence going.

We threw around the football, but didn't really play a game.

"If they left Rachel, maybe she is a danger." Embry shrugged.

"She's never hurt Rachel. Matt admitted that. Matt can heal and we don't know what the circumstances were when she hurt Matt," I defended.

"They are both family. We can't choose one over the other," Rosalie commented.

I heard her irritation when Matt left for the house. Leah dragged her over to us to meet Sam and Embry. When Embry took off running, I wasn't the only one who wanted to kill him.

We all knew how he felt about vampires, even hybrids. He was use to Nessie and Nessie was Jake's. For Embry to imprint on Katie was the worse thing to Embry. We all knew what happened, but Katie looked lost.

"I have managed to annoy someone without even speaking. It seems I am getting better." Katie started walking toward the forest. "I want to be alone." She whispered when Rosalie tried to follow.

Rosalie turned to Seth, who was the only one still standing there. I had to hand it to Seth, he took every ounce of Rosalie's anger and frustration.

"It's me you're mad at, Blondie," Embry sulked walking back to us.

"She is amazing. Wait, I don't want you near her, except to apologize. She can do better than a mongrel."

"Hey," Jake, Nessie and Seth whimpered.

"That's not how I meant it." Rosalie didn't apologize, so that was the best they were going to get.

"She is really nice, Embry. You might like her."

"I don't want to like her. She's half vampire and by your early conversations can hurt people."

"Embry Call, you take that back. She has never hurt any one of us." Leah stepped toward him.

Embry froze, his body turned toward the forest. "Leah, follow us, but don't phase. Come on Jake." Embry phased and began to run into the woods.

"Stay here," Jake ordered to all of us.

Leah pulled off her shoes and began to follow.

Edward, Emmett and I ran with Leah. Whatever the danger, six was better than three. Leah stopped suddenly. She looked at me tears in her eyes.

"Stay here?" She asked. She took a couple hesitant steps. "Jasper, give me your shirt."

We all stepped closer. Katie was on the ground, Jake and Embry were guarding a vampire. We watched as the boy in front of us faded into a girl. Leah looked up and recognized her. I recognized her...a girl from the university.

"Should we move her or wait for Carlisle?" I asked.

"We need to get her out of here. Can you take her?" Leah asked.

I scooped her up and ran back to the house, Leah following. We both heard the tearing of vampire flesh and smelled the fire.

Matt grabbed Katie from my arms when we entered the house. Suddenly, Matt's eyes went black. The bloodlust from him, flowed into Katie. Her body convulsed. Stupidly, I raced toward Matt. Katie's limp body hit the floor with a thud and silence.

"Jasper, get her upstairs," Carlisle ordered. "Tanya, take Matt to Rachel. We can't have this right now."

I raced up to Edward's old room. Alice had set it up for Katie. I gently lay her on the bed. Her body was lifeless. Her slow heartbeat gave me hope. Alice came and stood next to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, but said nothing. Alice was my savior in more ways than I could tell her. She knew me better than anyone and still loved me unconditionally.

Carlisle and Esme entered the room together. Esme sat on the side of the bed and took Katie's hand.

"All this fuss over this child." Esme shook her head.

Carlisle began to hang saline bags and listen to her breathing. He didn't need many human instruments to do his job. Alice and I left the room, when Rosalie and Emmett arrived. Emmett nodded, indicating the vampire was exterminated.

The house was quiet and uneasy. After an hour, Bella and Edward took Nessie home. Nessie had argued, she hadn't had anytime with Katie and she wanted to have a girl like her. Someone who understood what she went through.

We heard the car coming up the drive. Alice shrugged, she didn't know who it was. I opened the door to see Tanya, Matt and Rachel (I assumed). She was a slightly shorter version of Matt. Same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I want to see Katie," she demanded in a shaky voice.

Most humans knew to fear us and Rachel was in fear.

"She's in Edward's old room," I told Tanya.

"You stay here," Rachel ordered to Matt.

Tanya lead Rachel up the stairs. Matt stood by the door. I sat back on the couch with Alice. We listened to the conversation upstairs.

_"Rachel," Carlisle greeted._

_ "How is she?"_

_ "She's in a coma. I have set her leg and ribs, but that is all I can do right now."_

_ "How did this happen?"_

_ "Katie was attacked by a girl from school. Leah and Jasper brought her back. Matt and Jasper had an altercation and Katie hit the ground pretty hard."_

_ "Matt touched her?"_

Rachel footsteps were hurried. She was downstairs facing Matt. I was surprised that he was afraid of her.

"What did you do? You know you can't touch her?" Rachel yelled.

"It was an accident," Matt replied meekly.

"No. You know better. Why is this so difficult for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Matt told us that Katie was a danger."

Rachel huffed a laugh. "She is dangerous to Matt. I am not sure why, but he can't touch her or be touched by her. She will be unconscious for at least a day, more if he really hurt her. She will be really weak when she wakes up and her eyes will be the lightest. pure yellow," Rachel explained.

Matt hung his head. "It's not just me. She threw Emmett across the room."

"Emmett asked for it," Alice trilled

"It doesn't matter." Rachel scolded. "You know better. Katie is sensitive to you."

"I thought Katie hurt you, too." I asked. I wanted to know the whole story behind the mysterious girl.

"She has bruised me, but nothing serious. It's just what happens when she transfers emotions. Usually, she was trying to make me feel better and the bruises are the negative part of that. They are much worse for her and it takes so much out of her."

"How does Edward or Tanya not know any of this?" Alice asked.

"I haven't spent much time with them. I have spent a lot of time with Carlisle and Esme. I work with Carlisle at the hospital. But we don't talk about Katie very often. They know very little about her because I can't lose her, too."

Carlisle and Rosalie came down and took Rachel into the kitchen. They began explaining the family history to her. Matt and Tanya left the house. I was happy my cousin had found someone, but I wished he was a better person.

Leah and Embry entered the house. Embry looked beaten.

"How is she?" Leah asked.

"Coma," Alice replied.

"Can I see her?" Embry asked.

"I think that would be a good idea." Emmett stood on the landing of the stairs. Embry took the stairs three at a time and disappeared with Emmett.

"That's not what I expected," Alice stated, sitting back on the couch.

"He felt her. He tried to explain it to me, but even I don't understand. He had only just met her, their connection shouldn't be that strong."

"Katie is that strong." Alice moved next to Leah.

"If I hadn't brought him today, Katie might be dead." Tears streamed down Leah's face.

"She's alive. She will be fine."

We all wanted to believe that. I walked up the stairs to check in on Katie before I left to hunt. Embry was kneeling next to the bed, Emmett stood over him. Emmett's hand on Embry's shoulder holding him in place. Esme smiled and left the room, letting me sit on the other side of the bed. Katie's face was swollen and purple. Her body was covered, but I remember the long streaks of purple and black left on her. Her hair looked less red to me and her skin paler. I took her hand and tried to send happiness to her.

"I'm going to hunt. Would you like to join me?" I asked Emmett.

"You should go. We can take turns," Rosalie said walking into the room.

Emmett nodded. Neither of us talked while we were hunting. When we got home the house was just as quiet. Alice flipped mindlessly through a magazine. Carlisle was reading and Esme was cooking for Rachel. Katie's heartbeat was still slow and steady.

I joined Esme and Rachel in the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the issue with Matt and Katie?" I asked as Rachel ate.

"You know when you repeat the same lie over and over, it becomes the truth?"

I nodded. Rachel continued, "That's what has happened between Matt and Katie. Matt used to feel so guilty about not being close to his sister, so he made a story that helped him. Soon enough they both believed it. It didn't matter if I corrected them, they thought I was just being nice. Katie and Matt have a strange connection. Matt hurts Katie physically and emotionally when he touches her. He loves her, please don't think he does this on purpose. And Katie has hurt him, but it was after she was traumatized. I wouldn't be surprised if her nightmares returned."

"Matt and Katie both believe Katie is dangerous and that's why Matt can't be around her?" Esme asked confused.

"I know it sounds insane, but they came up with this as babies. Matt's always been able to drain the emotions from Katie. I am not sure I am explaining this well. I love both of them. Matt is not dangerous and either is Katie. They are good kids who have had a difficult life. I just want them to find some happiness." Rachel wiped the moisture from her face.

We all started to understand Katie's situation. She did have a family that loved her, but she had protected herself from fearing her brother. As Matt had protected himself from being the torturer of his sister. We would have to find a way to break their destructive cycles. They needed each other.

Embry and Rosalie spent the next thirty-six hours at Katie's bedside. We all wandered in to visit, but neither of them would leave. Emmett tried to get Rosalie to hunt, but she refused. Esme brought food up for Embry, but he merely picked at it. Katie would wake up to a different world. She had love and family. She just needed to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns Twilight!**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story. Reviews are always welcome, but I will not hold out for them. I really like this character, and I am just excited some of you do, too. Katie is not all powerful...Alice has touched her, and she did not get anything from it...Carlisle will put it all together soon.**

**Thanks again for reading!  
**

I wish I could say I had some prolific dream while I was unconscious or that I knew who was with me and what was going on around me. But it wasn't the case fore me. It felt like moments when my eyes fluttered open - waking up from a restless nights sleep. The room was dark. Rosalie was sitting on the bed looking down on me. She brushed my hair from my face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Carlisle entered the room smiling. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"I'm a little thirsty and stiff, but otherwise I'm alright."

"Do you mind?" Carlisle asked pointing to my body.

I nodded.

Carlisle removed the blanket and carefully lifted up my shirt. He ran his hand over the bandages. I winced at his light touch.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle smiled trying to hide his confusion.

"It's not your fault," I reassured.

"Have you ever broken anything before?"

"No. Never."

Carlisle looked over to Rosalie.

"What is it?" I begged trying to sit myself up.

"Sweetie, you need to keep still until your ribs heal." Rosalie held my shoulders down gently.

I relaxed folding my hands over my stomach. Rosalie nodded at Carlisle.

"Katie, you're not healing as fast as I thought you would."

"I will once I get my strength back. I mean I haven't broken anything, but the bruises will fade, and I'll feel better in a few hours."

"You will have to stay in bed while you heal," Carlisle said. His face still held some concern.

"Fine."

"Rachel is here. Would you like me to get her?" Carlisle asked.

"She's here. Yes, please. I want to see her."

Carlisle left the room. It was complete relief to have her here. She had taken care of me, and I couldn't think of a better person to help me through another down point in my life.

Rachel's eyes glistened as she walked into the room. She rushed the bed cradling me gently. Carlisle and Rosalie left us.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Sore and tired."

"Matt feels terrible."

"I know. It's not his fault."

"Katie, I'm sorry bad things find you. But I am so happy you found the Cullens."

"They are very nice."

"Rosalie seems very loving and protective of you." Rachel sounded comforted.

"I think she will be that way to all of us. She just met me first." I yawned.

"Get some rest. I will come back first thing in the morning." Rachel kissed my head before she left the room.

I dozed through the night. The sky began to pink as the sun started a new day. I stretched timidly. My side wasn't sore, so I tried to move my leg - it was still very sore. Carlisle checked on me. My ribs had healed, but my leg was still broken. Carlisle described the technical terms, but really broken is broken.

Carlisle did lift the bed-rest. Since my ribs had healed I wasn't in danger when I sat up or moved around. Jasper carried me downstairs and plopped me on the couch. Rosalie elevated my leg with some pillows. Rachel came by, which made me happy. Jasper and Rosalie had been waiting on me all morning and it was wearing on me.

"You're up. that's a good sign," Rachel said, holding the smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. How are you feeling?"

"I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just expected the bruises on your face to have healed."

"My face?" I whispered. My mind snapped reliving the hard hit across my face.

"Katie, you look fine. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I feel much better. I hate being cooped up in the house."

"Would you like to sit outside? It's snowing."

"Snowing...What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Saturday."

"Christmas is tomorrow?"

Rachel smiled concurring.

I hadn't really shopped for anyone. Maybe I could try and leave the house today. The stores would be filled with last minute shoppers. My broken leg might make everything more difficult.

"Alice has already shopped for everyone," Edward said sitting on the couch across from me.

"Really?" I asked. How could she know what I wanted to get everyone. I don't remember telling her. Did I think about it? I saw Edward smiling. "You told her?'

"I told her some ideas I caught, but she did a lot of it on her own."

"He does come in handy," Rachel joked.

I forgot that they all knew each other. Carlisle, Matt, Edward and Rachel...they were together in Alaska. Is that how they knew about me?

"No. They are very protective of you," Edward said.

"Then how?" I asked.

"We didn't know that Leah's Katie was the same Katie as Matt's sister. You seemed perfectly human. Alice put it together after she met you. We didn't say anything to Matt or Rachel because we didn't want you all to leave. Emmett should know his family and we figured you would run."

"We would have," Rachel stated.

"But not now," I interjected. "Rosalie and Emmett are family. They're your grandparents."

"That never stops sounding weird," Rachel said.

"Did you talk with them?" I asked.

"I have. Emmett reminds me of Dad. He is strangely optimistic and goofy. Rosalie seems very nice, too."

I could tell by her tone she wasn't sure of Rosalie. I listened to her thoughts.

_ I want her to have family. I want her to be happy. I hate seeing her hurt._

"That's not nice," Edward muttered.

I glared at him. "Why are you so afraid?" I asked Rachel.

"I won't be here forever. I can't protect you forever. I don't want you to be hurt or left behind."

I tempered my anger. I knew she only meant well, but I couldn't imagine why she would think they, more importantly Rosalie, would hurt me. I swallowed hard to even my tone.

"I think I need some air."

Edward stood up and came to lift me off the couch. "Front or back?" he asked.

"Back, please."

Edward scooped me up under my knees and around my back. His thumb grazing the skin. I bit my lip as the hum in my head began. In a flash, I was sitting in Emmett's arms. I saw Jasper holding on the to counter as Emmett walked out the back door. He set me in a chair as Rosalie wrapped a blanket around me.

"You should keep your distance from Edward," Emmett suggested.

"No. I need to get use to it. I think I need to work with him to overcome whatever this is."

Neither Rosalie or Emmett commented. They both sat with me enjoying the lightly falling snow. Tomorrow was Christmas. I was excited and frightened. Matt would be there. I wasn't sure how well he would take to me after what happened. He would normally beat himself up over what he had done. I never wanted him to do that and being Christmas, I just wanted my family around. My mind dwelled on Matt the whole day. I could feel he was miserable and worried.

I could also hear Carlisle and Rachel talking most of the day. He wanted to know everything about Matt and me. I knew Carlisle was trying to help, but I still felt like some unnatural science experiment. Carlisle was curious about how vulnerable I was and how Matt and I interacted.

I finally allowed Emmett to bring me in the house for dinner. I ate quickly and asked to go to bed. I wasn't tired, but I thought I might have some time alone. I just needed some peace and quiet, and no one watching me. Alice and Rosalie helped me dressed for bed. They were not happy when I asked them to leave me for a while, but the both complied. I curled up into bed and tried to be excited for Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns Twilight!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my little story.  
**

The sound of Alice and Rosalie arguing woke me Christmas morning. Alice had intended on jumping on the bed, but Rosalie had stopped her, hence the arguing. I flipped the sheet off of me and sat up. Rosalie crossed her arms and glared at poor Alice. Alice could play the hurt victim. Her pouting lower lip even started to quiver when Rosalie didn't back down. Of course, Rosalie was the first to give in.

"Alright, she's awake. I will bring her down in a minute." Rosalie sighed.

"Don't be too long." Alice twirled from the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine. Is you leg bothering you?"

"No. It's fine." I lifted leg and made circles with my foot.

"Carlisle should look at it before you do anything," Rosalie cautioned.

"Can you get him? I would like to be able to walk on my own today."

Rosalie smiled and said Carlisle's name softly. He walked into the room as if he was waiting in the hall.

"I hear you're feeling better."

"Yes."

Carlisle examined my leg. I watched him not and smile to himself. "Your left has healed, but I would like to keep the brace on. I understand you want to walk on your own, but it may be better to have some help now and then."

"I understand," I said. I stood on my leg, testing how much weight felt comfortable. It was still sore, as if I had overused it. I couldn't imagine I had ever overused any muscle in my body.

Rosalie stood next to me, her hands waiting patiently incase I fell. I took a limped step, then another. I stepped faster, making it to the door frame. I closed the bathroom door, my first moments of alone time I had in-what felt like-forever. I started the shower before I looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were still a light crystal yellow, my hair dulled brown, the burgundy almost complete gone. I had a black eye and a light purple bruise across my cheek. I pulled off my shirt. Purple lines darkened my pale skin, like snakes slithering down my stomach. My hand trembled as I forced myself to touch the dark lines. Hatred, disgust, pure unhappiness...The negative was always left behind. I shook the emotions from my head and entered the shower carefully.

I sat there until Alice pounded on the door and demanded I get out. I washed up quickly and shut off the water. My leg began to ache, then a shot of sharp pain. I sat down on the cool ceramic tile. I had only taken two short breaths when the bathroom door opened. Alice and Rosalie quickly entering before closing the door. I was wrapped in a towel and sitting on the long countertop in just another second.

"Jasper." Alice smiled.

"Really, I'm fine. I think the heat from the shower relaxed me a little too much."

Rosalie and Alice looked hesitantly at me, but didn't disagree. Alice brought in some clothes and helped me get dressed. I brushed my hair, leaving it down. Even if it was dull and lifeless, I could hide my bruises behind it. Rosalie helped me attached the brace to my leg. It was heavy and bulky, but at least I could walk on my own.

I held on to the walls and railings as I made my way downstairs. The living room was filled with happy faces and presents. I faked the best smile I had. I sat on the couch next to Emmett. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

Alice was giddy once everyone arrived. I met Tanya, Matt's girlfriend, and her family. They all seemed very nice, but hesitant. Alice had all the gifts assembled within seconds. She ordered everyone to begin opening. There were so many people, and she didn't want to waste time. All the Cullens sat together, near me. Tanya, her family, Matt and Rachel sat on the couch in front of us. Leah, Seth and Jake sat on the floor. Everyone seemed quite content ripping the ornate paper from the surprise inside. Rosalie handed me a package. The name tag said it was from her and Emmett. I tore the paper, then lifted the top off the box. Staring back at me was a delicate silver frame. The picture inside was of Rosalie, Emmett and I. We were at the house in Seattle, walking in the backyard.

"When did you take this?" I didn't realize there had been any pictures of me with them.

"Alice took it one day. Do you like it?"

I set the box on the table and hugged Rosalie tightly. I didn't have the words to explain how much I appreciated the gift.

"Hey, it's from me, too," Emmett pouted.

Rosalie and I giggled before I turned and hugged Emmett.

I ended up with a camera from Jasper and Alice, leather bound photo albums from Carlisle and Esme, SD cards from Edward and Bella and a journal from Renesme. Rachel and Matt got me a locket with their pictures in it. It was turning out to be a nice Christmas. The only downside was the apprehension flowing from Matt. For the first time, I tried to listen to Matt's thoughts.

_What if she says no... What if is she says maybe... We've only been together a few months, she might not want to get married..._

Married? I knew I heard it correctly. I was shocked. I didn't know this girl at all and Matt was ready to spend his life with her. With a smile on my face, I excused myself. I replaced my brace with a pair of boots and walked out the back door. I walked until I knew I was far enough away that no one would hear me, only then did I fall to my knees and release the tears.

I began to imagine not being apart of Matt's life. He seemed to have shut me out, keeping more in the dark the necessary.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A deep voice asked.

The mean boy Embry was standing in front of me, his arms crossed his chest. He looked aggravated. He wore a fitted gray T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Go away," I sighed.

"You don't want to talk about it?" He took a step toward me.

I stood up awkwardly. I had been sitting on my hurt leg and it was beginning to throb. Embry gently placed his hand under my elbow to steady me. He was burning up. There was confusion emanating from him. I pulled my arm away.

"I know you don't like me. You don't have to act concerned."

His face fell. "It's not like that. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

"It's fine. You don't have to be nice to me."

"Can we just start over?" he huffed.

"Fine."

"I'm Embry." He held out his hand.

"Katie and I don't shake hands." If he really wanted to start over, I didn't want to jinx it by feeling his true emotions.

"Ok. So do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I sighed. I began to walk, well limp was a better description. I headed further from the house toward the small stream.

"You should go back inside. You don't look good."

"Thanks. But I would rather not." The pain in my leg was getting bad, but I just didn't want to go inside.

It only took a few more steps before my leg decided it had enough. I stumbled, but Embry scooped me up before I hit the ground. He held me close to his chest. I kept my hands in on my stomach pressing them together. He jogged toward the house. Jasper and Edward were outside before we reached the steps.

"I'm fine."

Embry passed them both and walked into the house. He set me on a bar stool at the kitchen counter. Carlisle and Rosalie were in front of me removing my boots. Embry stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I was shocked by the emotions flowing from Embry, so much, that I didn't feel Carlisle examine my foot or replace the brace.

"Um, Embry, you might want to move your hand," Jasper suggested.

Rosalie and Emmett both growled at the site of Embry's hand on me. He removed it quickly, but continued to hover next to me. Matt and Rachel came into the kitchen.

"Can we talk alone?" I asked. Once everyone filed out of the kitchen, I turned to Matt. "Were you going to tell me? Were you going to let me talk to her?"

"How? What?" Matt stumbled.

"It doesn't matter. I feel like I am not a part of your life." Tears spilled down my face.

"Katie, you know that's not it. I have been protecting you for so long. I'm just afraid for anyone to get too close to you."

"You have to stop protecting me. I don't want to be the outsider anymore."

"I know. I have been talking with Rachel and Carlisle. We are trying to figure out what's different about us and why I affect you so much."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Rachel stepped closer to me. "Matt hurts you when he touches you. He takes so much of your energy. It's different for both of you. Neither of you can control the effects you have on each other."

"We're not safe around each other," Matt finished.

"That's crap. I don't care if you set me on fire, you're my brother. And you don't hurt me. I mean, it takes a lot out of me, but I'm fine." It was only a little lie.

"Carlisle is trying to figure it out," Rachel said.

"Fine, so you don't touch me. We're still family. You're going to marry a girl I don't even know."

Matt looked angry, as the shocked giggles came from the living room.

"Sorry."

Matt smiled. "I guess you helped. I want you to know her...all of them, but I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"We're a family." Tanya walked into the kitchen. "You will need to let your guard down."

Matt kissed her on the cheek. "I know. But she's my sister. I can't let anything happen to her."

"You have a lot more of us that can help with that," Tanya soothed.

"I am not an invalid. I think I can take care of myself," I pouted.

Matt looked at my leg. "I think I would disagree."

"Whatever," I huffed and slid off the bar stool.

I hobbled into the living room, everyone was putting on jackets. I had heard Alice mention they wanted to go hunting, apparently, it was a family event. I plopped on the couch an flipped on the TV. I didn't really watch a lot of television, but it was distracting especially if everyone else was going out. Rosalie and Emmett were taking Rachel home, then meeting up with everyone else. Leah volunteered to stay with me. I complained, but with my foot in a brace it was hard to have a convincing argument.

I ignored Embry, who had stayed as well. I rested my head on the arm of the sofa, while I flipped through channels. Leah made a noise at some movie, so I put the remote down and tried to watch. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was being whisked off the couch. Embry and Leah were standing rigid in front of me, glaring at the front door.

"Alice won't see us," Embry whispered.

"Why would they come here?" Leah's voice shook.

"What's going on?" I asked as the front door swung open.

I recognized one of the faces before my body went into full panic mode...


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns Twilight!**

**Sorry...I thought the chapter would be too long if I put them together. Here it is, enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
**

_I recognized one of the faces before my body went into full panic mode..._

"We have to get out of here." I breathed into Leah's ear. She nodded her head.

The three vampires lurked by the door. There were two girls and one boy, all three had crimson eyes. The girl leading them was small, probably as tall as me, but she looked younger maybe fifteen. The other girl, her face was etched in my mind. She was the one that took Matt and I away. The boy looked slight, about the age of the first girl, but he looked painfully sad. For the tiniest second I was drawn to him.

"What are you doing here?" Embry stepped toward the trio. "We know you have been on our land for months."

"We don't answer to you," the leading girl snapped.

Leah made a step forward.

"Stop sister," the boy commanded. "We mean you no harm. We are not here on any official business. I have come to speak with Carlisle."

"He's not here," Embry stated.

"Will he be back?" The boy asked. Embry nodded. "Then we will wait."

I was starting to tremble, my mind seemed to be closing in on itself. Embry and Leah knew these people. They knew the woman and I could only speculate they knew _him._ Matt might have been right to be afraid.

I held myself together, trying to keep my eyes down. My heart was racing.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down," Leah whispered.

"You have a human here. I hope Carlisle isn't breaking the rules again." The leader crossed her arms and stepped forward.

"She's Emmett's. She's not entirely human," Leah explained.

"In that case. Come here," The little girl demanded.

I shook my head, but Leah pushed me forward.

"Now Jane, you wouldn't want to hurt any of Carlisle's family." Leah had her hand on my back.

Jane smiled wickedly. She examined me, looking me up and down. Suddenly, I felt like I was on fire and being stabbed with sharp knives. I pressed my arms around my chest falling to the ground screaming. My body convulsed as tears poured down my face. Then the sharp burning pain was replaced with the head pounding pain. I knew that meant Edward was close.

"Take her." Someone yelled.

Embry scooped me up, and he and Leah tore out of the house. I could feel the wind against me as the trees whipped past. We were in the forest running from the house.

"Put me down," I demanded once my head cleared.

"It's not safe," Embry objected.

"Put me down now!"

Embry stopped running and set me on my feet.

"You two stay there." I held my hands up and tried to walk backwards.

"What?" Leah asked stepping toward me.

"You know who they were," I accused.

"Yeah, they're from Italy. We told you about them," Leah explained.

"Italy," I said to myself. I remembered the conversation. "Who are they?"

"Jane is the one that attacked you. Alec, the boy, is Jane's brother. Chelsea was the other girl. We are not sure why she came with the twins." Leah stepped closer to me.

"Chelsea," I said her name. "She can't know who I am or who Matt is. Oh god, Matt." I started walking back to the house.

"Matt's not there," Embry said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Matt wasn't at the house. I am sure once Edward knew what was going on, he sent Matt and Tanya away. He wasn't there when we left." Leah spoke slow and soft.

"Chelsea...She's the one that left us with Rachel. She was the woman." Fresh tears began to fall.

"Calm down. They don't know who are and I am sure they will be gone soon." Leah smoothed my hair sitting next to me.

After I calmed, I lay my head in Leah's lap. Embry began to walk in circles around us. He was rigid at every noise, every creature in the forest. We all stood ready when we heard footsteps running toward us. Emmett blurred past Embry, picking me up off my feet into a hug.

"Thank god, you're safe," he breathed in my ear.

"I'm fine."

"Are they gone?" Leah asked.

"Alec is staying, but Jane and Chelsea are going back to Italy," Rosalie answered.

Leah and Rosalie faced each other. "What did they want?"

"Apparently Alec is looking for someone and since Carlisle knows a lot of people, they thought he may be able to help."

"Who are they looking for?"

"Alec's mate," Rosalie said.

Leah and Embry began laughing.

"How long is he staying?" I asked.

"We don't know, but you should come home and get some rest." Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder and began to lead me back to the house.

"It will be faster if you carry me," I grumbled. My leg was sore and at the rate I was hobbling it would take hours to get back home.

Emmett eased me on his back. "Hold on." He smiled and took off toward the house.

Jasper met us at the back door. The look on his face said enough...something was wrong.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, refusing to set me down.

"Nothing. I just don't like this."

Emmett walked into the kitchen and set me down by the door.

"Can I go to bed?" I asked. I didn't want to be watched like a prisoner and I knew everyone would relax if I was hidden away some where.

Rosalie nodded before she picked me up. She had me in the room in a second. She set me on the bed, then grabbed some pajamas, and took off my brace. A quick peck on the top of my head and she was gone.

It was sure I was happy to be alone. The horrible images of my birth flashing through my head. At least I had a name for the mystery woman...Chelsea. She protected Matt and I then, but would she do it now. Once I changed, I pulled the blankets around me and tried to force myself to sleep. It was harder knowing something was going on downstairs. I wondered how a vampire could lose his mate and why Carlisle could help. If she ran away, shouldn't he leave her...maybe she was taken and Alice was helping. Alec looked lost and empty standing at the door. I couldn't really relate, I know how terrible I would feel if I lost Rachel or Matt, but to lose the person you want to spend your life with, I never had that.

A small knock on my door.

"Come in," I whispered.

"Hey," Embry poked his head in.

"Hey."

"Can I stay in here with you?"

"Too many scary vampires downstairs or are you my babysitter." Only slightly joking.

"I'll go with the scary vampires." Embry smiled.

"I don't know how comfortable the couch is, but it's yours."

"Thanks. I can sleep anywhere." He kicked off his shoes as he walked to the couch. He sat down and pulled off his shirt. His chest was smooth with muscles. His body tensed with each movement. I turned my back to him when he caught me staring.

"Thanks again for the couch," Embry said.

"Yeah. Good-night."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else, but the boy in the room with me. My eyes were finally getting heavy, the low snore from across the room seemed to relax me. As much as I complained about being watched, sometimes I really didn't want to be alone.


	17. Chapter 17

*****SM owns Twilight*****

**Sorry it has taken so long to update...I have been sick. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I blinked my eyes as the room was filled with light. The clock next to the bed read nine-thirty-three. As early as it might have been, it had been years since I had been able to sleep that late. My haunting dreams seemed to keep me from getting any restful sleep, much less lengthy. But I was used to them, I knew to expect a slight hint of horror on a good night. I sat up and stretched as the door opened. Leah and Embry walked in smiling.

_"Alec is still here and he thinks Emmett's your father."_ Leah sat on the bed making eye contact with me. _"Will you be comfortable calling him dad or something?"_

I was touched by the concern in Leah's voice. She seemed worried about how I would react to having to comply with the secret. Plus she knew how I felt about the _father_ that left me, but this was Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't pick to better parents.

I smiled and nodded. "What are we doing today? I can't imagine anyone wants me to stay here."

It might not seem weird to the Cullens, if we were completely quiet, but to a vampire we wanted to keep in the dark, I figure we needed to speak.

"You and Ness are going to La Push," Leah said, excitedly.

"And everyone's ok with this?" I asked.

"Of course. Now shower and get dressed. Esme is making breakfast." Leah skipped out of the room cheerfully, Embry shook his head as he followed.

I showered and dressed before hurrying downstairs. I skidded into the kitchen bumping into a solid mass.

"Sorry," I whispered backing up.

"It's fine," Alec said.

I took a deep breath and kept my gaze on the floor. I couldn't figure out why I felt so sorry for this boy. He was truly unhappy and even if I didn't know him, I wanted to fix it.

"Your leg seems better," Rosalie said.

"It's fine."

"Hmmm...I think Carlisle should look at it before you leave."

"Seriously? It's fine." I flexed my foot and moved my leg to prove my point. Rosalie shook her head smiling.

"How did you sleep?" Rosalie asked, handing me a plate of pancakes.

"Really well, actually." I sat at the kitchen counter and took a bite of the fluffy disks. "So, I'm going to La Push today?"

"Yes. We thought it might be easier for you." Rosalie sat next to me.

"Sure, easier for _me_."

"She doesn't have to leave on my account," Alec said, just above a whisper.

"I would feel better if you went with Leah today," Rosalie said.

"Ok. But I can come home whenever I feel like it, right?"

"Yes. If you want to come home, then come home." Rosalie's voice was tight. She did not like the idea of me being around Alec.

"I will call if I decide to come home." I finished eating and put my plate in the sink. Esme began cleaning it as soon as I walked away. "I guess I am ready." I said to Leah. We walked to the front door. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie before we left. "I love you and I will see you later."

Rosalie hugged me. "I love you, too."

Leah drove us toward the reservation. We remained quiet until there was some distance between us and Alec.

"Why is everyone so worried about me?" I asked when Leah pulled onto the main road.

"They just want to keep you safe. The Volturi are bullies and have tried to destroy the family before," Leah explained.

"It's more than that," I pressed.

"That you will have to take up with them. We are planning to go to Emily's, then the beach." Leah changed the subject.

"That's fine. Where did Embry go?"

Leah giggled. "He went home to shower and change. He also wanted to make sure everyone was ready when you arrived."

"Everyone has to be _prepared?_"

"That's not what I meant. He is excited."

"I really don't understand all of this. He should have a choice in who he loves. I mean I get a choice, I don't have to choose him, do I?"

"No, you don't. He will be whatever you need. If that's just a friend, then that's all he'll be, but you should give it a chance. Don't be negative because you think either of you has a choice." Leah parked in front of a small house. She turned off the engine before turning to face me. "Katie, I think I know you pretty well and I just want you to be open-minded. Don't dismiss it because you don't agree. OK?"

"I'll try." I rolled my eyes.

Leah was right, I was a little negative about the whole situation. I didn't think it was fair that these people had their lives decided for them. I didn't want to fall into this trap, just because it's suppose to be. But I would try for Leah.

We walked into the little house. The smell of cooked meat and blood wafted around me. I cupped my mouth and ran back out the door. I felt awful as I distanced myself from the putrid smell. The air began to smell of salt and musk. I paced back and forth sucking in deep breath.

"You really are an odd vampire." Embry was walking toward me.

He was wearing a black fitted T-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets making him look shy and awkward. I had to admit, again, that he was so handsome.

"I think me being a vampire is still up for debate," I joked.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. The blood smell isn't bad out here."

"You really don't eat meat or drink blood?"

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not that weird."

"With what _you_ are, it's pretty weird." Embry laughed.

Before I could comment or hit him, a car pulled up the gravel road. It parked behind Leah's car. I ran past Embry when Bianca got out of the passenger seat. I hugged her tightly. I was so happy to see her. Bianca tensed before she hugged me back. I had forgotten how afraid she had been the last time we were together. I let her go and stepped back.

Rachel and Matt had gotten out of the backseat. Rachel smiled weakly before she hugged me. I could only guess the pain was written on my face. I felt rejected by my friend, and I didn't have a lot of them. Rachel and Matt followed Seth into the house. Embry kept his distance, but stayed outside with Bianca and me.

Bianca and I stood awkwardly, both staring at the ground. I found myself rocking back and forth on my heels. I didn't want to assume I knew how she felt and I didn't want to invade her privacy if she didn't want to talk to me.

"I think I am ready to talk," Bianca finally said.

"OK." Not the best response.

"Seth said you were hurt?"

"I'm ok. I broke my leg, but it's fine now."

"Oh, Katie, I am so sorry. I heard you were hurt and felt completely beside myself. I treated you so poorly, and I didn't want to have things like that between us."

"I'm sorry. I know it was a lot to take in. I understand how hard this must be for you. It's hard for me."

Bianca's eyes glistened as she hugged me. She looped her arm through mine, and we walked around the small house. Bianca rambled about her family and Christmas. She was excited to be here and missed Seth terribly. She didn't press the Embry imprinting thing too much on me, but I could tell she was keeping to the high points of having Seth in her life. By lunch, we had walked a path around Emily's house. We were laughing and joking, and I felt like my life was full and happy.

Leah emerged from the house. She dragged us down to the beach for a late lunch. The boys wanted to start a fire, and they thought grilling by the beach would mask the smell for me. As we approached, Rachel and Matt were talking with Sam while he placed logs and rocks on an organized pattern. I pulled Bianca with me, rushing toward Rachel.

"Rachel, this is my friend Bianca. Bianca this is my aunt Rachel and my brother Matt," I introduced.

The three of them exchanged pleasantries before we were bombarded with a crowd of people. The hugs and unwanted invasion into my personal space was more than I could deal with. I eased my way out of the group unnoticed and found a lone log to hide out on...at least I thought I was hiding out.

A little girl twirled in circles near the waters edge. She ran over to me as soon as she noticed I was alone.

"You're Katie. I'm Claire," she announced.

"It's nice to meet you, Claire."

"My Quil said you are like Nessie. You don't look like Nessie."

"I'm a little different, but I suppose we are more alike then me and most people."

Claire sat down on the log next to me. "I am older than Nessie, but she grow faster than me. Are you as old as Nessie?"

"I was born seven years ago, but I grow fast, too."

"I'm seven, too. But I grow like normal people."

"You are very informed for a little girl."

"I'm a big girl. My Quil tells me that all the time," Claire pouted.

"Claire, you're not bothering anyone, are you?"

"Quil, this is my friend Katie, and I am not bothering her."

"You're Katie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Quil," he introduced.

"You're friends with Leah?"

He smiled and nodded. Quil sat in the sand in front of Claire and I. Claire rambled on about all things little girl, barbies, movies, clothes... She was very cute and not the least bit afraid of me. It wasn't long before lunch was ready. Leah joined us, bringing me a small fruit salad. It was easy to see how everyone coupled up. Everyone seemed happy and content with the way things were. Embry was only a few feet away from me, watching me. I tried not to let it bother me, but it was eerie.

I ate quickly. I wanted to get away for a while. Whether or not I was right, it felt like everyone was observing me. And as much as I tried to block their thoughts, I could hear the buzz of my name and questions surrounding me.

"Thanks for lunch, Leah. Um...Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"I don't mind. Do you want me to go with you?" Leah asked.

"No, I want to be alone. If that's alright."

"It's fine. Just stay close," Leah warned.

I hugged her before standing up. I dusted myself off as I walked away from the beach. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept a quick pace. Once the buzz in my head evaporated, I took in my surroundings. I was in the woods. I could hear cars racing past, the wind rustling the leaves. Leaning against a tree, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds. I wanted to prove to myself that I had some family traits.

I could hear the cars passing, but anyone could hear them. The wind blew across my face, and I took a deep breath...Just salty air. Balling my hands into fists, I focused...still nothing.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled to the world around me, stomping my foot like a child.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes snapped open. Embry was standing in front of me, his arms across his chest and his left eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Nothing." I shook my head and pulled myself away from the tree.

"You're upset because you were doing nothing," Embry stated sarcastically.

"I know what you think of me, I don't need to reinforce that image," I snapped.

"Really? What do I think of you?" Embry challenged, stepping toward me.

"You think I am strange. And really, how could I blame you. I don't fit with anyone. I know I am not what I should be." I began to pace letting my pent up irritation erupt. "I know that humans find me stand-offish. I know that you and Leah think I am not quite human, but still not quite vampire. Everyone thinks I am weak and need protection. I just don't know how to fit in, how to be what people think I should be."

My face heated. I had never vented so much to anyone. I slowly looked to Embry, smirking at me.

"What?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Being different isn't bad. You're unique. Nobody thinks it's bad. We have become experts on weird and different. So for you to shock us the way you do, it's unusual. And you are weak, compared to Rosalie, Emmett or Leah and me. And no matter how hard you push, your family will always protect you. It's what family does. They drive you insane and will remind you of all your mistakes, but they will protect and love you no matter what."

"You think I am being overly sensitive."

"No, I think you don't know your place. You think you have to fit like a perfect puzzle piece. And that's just not how it works."

"I just want to prove to everyone that this is where I belong."

Embry's hand brushed my cheek. "No proof is needed."

The love and happiness he felt rushed through my body, I stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like people to touch you." Embry was hurt, the pain evident on his face.

"I'm fine. I think I want to go home."

Embry nodded. He lead me back toward the beach. He had me wait in the small parking lot while he went down to the beach. He returned with a set of keys, but the only vehicle in the lot was a motorcycle. He walked over and threw his leg over the bike. He held out a helmet. I shook my head.

"It's safe. If you want to go home, this is your option."

I sighed as I stomped over to him. I snapped the helmet snuggly on my head. Sliding my leg over the seat of the bike, I tried to keep myself from clinging to Embry, but it was hold onto him or fall off the bike. I kept my hand in tight balls against his chest, my head buried in his shoulder blades as we rode toward the house. I felt safe with Embry. The ease of devotion he felt for me permeated my every fiber. At that moment there was no where else I wanted to be. The ride was quick. Even after the bike stopped, I didn't move.

"We're here," Embry said.

I nodded in his back. I was reluctant to release him until his body tensed. I looked up to Emmett staring down at us.

"You took her on that death trap." Emmett's jaw was clenched.

"I'm fine. You don't honestly think anyone would let anything happen to me," I joked, pulling myself off the bike.

"Katie, I'm not upset with you, but _he_ should have known better."

"Fine. But you can glare at him inside." I pulled Embry shirt, and he followed willingly.

"Wait, what? He's staying?" Emmett yelled following us.

"Yes. I thought we could watch a movie and have dinner. You're going to be home so I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Rose," Emmett snapped walking into the house.

Rosalie met Emmett and the bottom of the stairs. Alec was sitting on the sofa in the living room. I walked past them into the kitchen. Esme was pulling a pan out of the oven, and Carlisle was mixing a salad.

"Vegetarian lasagna. Rachel gave me some foods that you liked. I hope it's ok?" Esme asked.

"It smells wonderful," I gushed hugging her. "It's alright if Embry stays for dinner, isn't it?"

"Of course."

Rosalie and Emmett entered the kitchen as Emrby and I were sitting down to eat.

"Emmett told me that you two are going to watch a movie," Rosalie stated.

"Yes."

"We will join you," Rosalie said. Emmett huffed loudly.

"I know." I shrugged.

I could hear Embry's internal wonderings. He couldn't imagine any reason Rosalie and Emmett would need to stay and watch over us. He did not think we had any type of relationship that warranted a chaperone. He was also happy that we were spending time together.

Embry ate everything that Esme made and still wanted popcorn for the movie. I had seen Matt eat quite a bit, but not as much as Embry.

Emmett and Embry picked out a movie. I really didn't care what we watched, and Rosalie didn't have an opinion for once. I sat next to Embry on the couch. Emmett seemed to eye us from the other side of the couch; he even growled when I sunk in closer as the movie got going. I felt safe and warm curled up next to Embry...easily drifting off to sleep.


End file.
